


Светотень

by Marina_ri



Series: Школа Святого Брутуса [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттера забрали из школы Святого Брутуса. Мэтт остался один.<br/>Пейринг: Эндрю Ллойд/Мэттью Монтег</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светотень

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sige  
> Предупреждение: Никакой поттерианы. Вообще. Слэш. Рейтинг. Мат – немного, но есть.  
> Примечания: шаблон мироустройства – фильм Bang, Bang, You're Dead.
> 
> Написан на «Веселые старты – 2» для команды Школы Святого Брутуса.

_…Ты все кричишь по ночам  
соседям-учителям,  
Что ты не знаешь, как жить,  
Какое пламя тушить,  
Что двести двадцать врагов  
в розетке ждут без мозгов,  
И только глупый один  
влюблен и полный кретин…  
  
(с) Саша Васильев & Мэттью Монтег_

Если совсем честно – он знал, что Гарри уйдет. Не от него, Мэтта, а вообще – уйдет в свой непонятный мир, по которому скучал, в котором нуждался больше, чем в Мэтте, и уж, конечно, больше, чем в школе Святого Брутуса для подростков с неисправимыми криминальными наклонностями.  
  
Просто Мэтт не успел подготовиться.  
  
Поттера нет целый день, а потом он появляется, чтоб уйти. Совсем. Мэтт думал – все будет не так.  
  
И попрощались они плохо. Когда Мэтт, вытерев глаза и кое-как приведя себя в порядок, кинулся за Гарри в спальню, Брендон сказал, что Поттера уже забрали – какой-то бородатый дед.  
  
Мэтт смог выдавить равнодушное «А-а-а…» Смог не порвать, а спрятать записку с адресом родственников Поттера, которую тот оставил на подушке. Смог остаться в комнате, подавив порыв броситься на улицу.  
  
Только потом, ночью, наступило странное оцепенение. Гарри был первым и единственным, кто знал о Мэтте. О том, что он… ну… что ему нравятся парни. И ведь Поттер ответил, и отвечал каждый раз, и даже звал Мэтта сам. Получается, их было всего двое в школе.  
  
А теперь Мэттью остался один.  
  
Эттила так и не нашли. Приезжала его мама, плакала и просила признаться, куда же делся ее сын, но Мэтт не знал и был уверен, что никого из ребят Профессор не посвятил в свои дела.  
  
Бульдог, конечно, тоже пропал.  
  
Мэтт придумывал истории, фантазировал – куда же забрали Поттера. Он помнил, что случилось тогда в туалете, это не могло привидеться. Как неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер растрепал вдруг волосы Гарри, как сжимались его кулаки – и бились одно за другим зеркала.  
  
Старшеклассники никому ничего не сказали, видимо, но теперь, когда Поттер уехал…  
  
\- Твое место в мусорном баке, неудачник!  
  
Мэтту казалось, что он пропах помойкой до самых костей. Он ежедневно стирал все вещи, до боли тер себя мочалкой в душе, но ничего не помогало – запах витал рядом, не затухая.  
  
\- О, мусорный бак стал мужчиной? Посмотрите-ка! Ты уже что-то можешь, червяк?  
  
И Мэтт терпел, боясь заходить в туалет, и отпрашивался с уроков, когда все ученики были в классах.  
  
Он орал: «Хватит!». Просил прекратить – его никто не слушал. Пытался драться – его побеждали количеством и силой.  
  
Тренер, который вел физкультуру, гонял класс по полю, и Мэтт бежал, ничего не видя и не слыша, повинуясь метроному сердца, стуку крови в ушах. Он не заметил, как на поле появилась футбольная команда.  
  
Когда он упал от толчка, в рот набилась грязь. Стало нечем дышать, и только слух обострился – Мэттью слышал, как одноклассники шлепают по слякоти.  
  
\- Эй, пидор! Чего разлегся? Поднимая свою задницу и пиздуй отсюда, у нас сейчас тренировка!  
  
Нож Мэтт украл давно, он лежал под матрасом с сентября. Нож был тупой вусмерть, острых столовых приборов ученикам не давали, но Мэтт точил его о камень, который нашел за школой.  
  
Ворваться в пресловутый сортир, закрыться в кабинке, съехать на ледяной пол, провести ножом по запястью, завороженно наблюдая, как появляются красные капли крови, как лопается под лезвием вена…  
  
\- Эй!  
  
Мэтт лениво открыл глаза. Кто-то сидел на корточках перед кабинкой и заглядывал в щель между полом и дверцей.  
  
Мэтт не ответил. Стало спокойно и хорошо, навязчивый стук в ушах прекратился, капли крови щекотали ладонь.  
  
\- Открой. Ты все делаешь не так.  
\- Что? – хрипло переспросил Мэтт. Это же… О, черт. Это Эндрю Ллойд. Тот, который убил своего отчима ударом в грудь. У него тоже был нож.  
\- Ты неверно режешь. Я покажу, если откроешь.  
  
И Мэтт открыл.  
  
Эндрю протиснулся в малюсенькую кабинку, посмотрел на запястье Мэтта и вдруг вытащил из кармана платок. Мэтт дергался и вырывался, пока Эндрю перетягивал порез.  
  
\- Да погоди. Подними руку. Я расскажу, как надо. Ну! Вот, держи над головой.  
\- Уйди…  
\- Не. Так у тебя ничего не выйдет. Надо по-другому пилить.  
\- Как?  
  
Эндрю сел напротив, привалившись спиной к перегородке, вытянул ноги и уперся носками ботинок в кроссовки Мэтта. Вытер о штаны испачканные в крови руки, откашлялся и задрал рукав свитера.  
  
\- Ты режешь поперек, да? Пилишь вену? А надо вдоль. Вот, видишь она, синяя? Следует полоснуть по вене, а потом лезвием приподнять ее и разрезать изнутри. Вот тогда точно умрешь.  
  
Мэтт еле успел вскочить на ноги. Его рвало в унитаз, сухо, желчью, горечь разъедала корень языка и желудок, а Эндрю стоял рядом и гладил по спине.  
  
\- Ничего… это ничего, пацан. Ничего. Все будет нормально, сейчас пройдет. Давай, вот так. У меня вода есть…  
  
Ллойд полез в рюкзак и вытащил пластиковую бутылку. Мэтт прополоскал рот, а потом пил и пил, и никак не мог смыть горечь, никак не мог остановиться. Он не замечал, что по щекам текут слезы, не чувствовал, как сворачивается кровь и рубцуется порез. Но руку Эндрю между лопаток он ощущал прекрасно.  
  
Когда вода кончилась, Мэттью сполз без сил обратно на пол, а Эндрю устроился на корточках рядом.  
  
\- Ну и чего случилось? Не снимай платок, оставь. Только потом рубашки с длинными рукавами носи, а то по психологам затаскают.  
\- А ты правда отчима убил?  
  
Эндрю молчал, и Мэтт пришел в себя. Черт! Он чуть не подох в грязном туалете, а теперь еще спрашивает у Ллойда про убийство… Ну, вот Ллойд-то сейчас и поможет как раз.  
  
\- Убил, да. Ты же знаешь – вся школа знает.  
\- Про то, что приставал к тебе?  
  
Мэтта несло. Его вдруг начало колотить – наверное, отходняк. Зуб на зуб не попадал, челюсти клацали, и от этого звука дрожь становилась еще сильнее.  
  
\- Приставал. А ты что, хочешь узнать – как?  
  
Мэтт попытался сглотнуть, но горло сжало спазмом. И он просто кивнул.  
  
\- Тебе сколько сейчас? Пятнадцать?  
  
Мэтт помотал головой.  
  
\- Шестнадцать? – Мэтт снова кивнул, во все глаза глядя в спокойное лицо Ллойда.  
\- Ну а мне четырнадцать было. Он меня подстерегал после ванной. В коридоре зажимал, запускал мне руки свои поганые под пижаму, гладил. Соски щипал. Наклонялся и целовал живот. А потом отпускал. Дальше надо?  
  
Мэтт пискнул бы, что да, но снова не смог. И снова утвердительно качнул башкой.  
  
\- Потом стал штаны стаскивать. Я их вверх – он вниз. Мы так могли долго бороться. Только он меня за промежность хватал все равно – не голого, так через пижаму. И отпускал. Тебя пидором назвали?  
  
\- Откуда…  
\- Я слышал. Ну так вот, ты не пидор. Это я пидор. Потому что у меня вставало. Я и боролся-то только потому, что боялся себя. Не хотел быть пидорасом. А потом нравилось. Специально ждал, пока мать ляжет – и в ванную. И знал, что он отловит меня. Потискает, потрется и все. А я к себе в комнату иду. И всю ночь не сплю, потому что стоит. А дрочить боялся.  
\- Почему? – хорошо, что хоть шепот получался.  
  
Эндрю смотрел в одну точку, говорил ровно-ровно, и Мэтт не мог от его лица глаз отвести – как загипнотизировали. А этот на перегородку смотрит – а чего на нее смотреть? Желтая, краска кое-где полопалась…  
  
\- Он сказал – матери сдаст. Сказал, если я буду онанизмом заниматься – он узнает и так все представит, что это я к нему пристаю. Я боялся. А потом кончать начал. Он до меня дотронется, а я все. Уже спустил.  
\- А зачем ему это надо было? – обмирая от наглости, спросил Мэтт.  
\- Не знаю. Ненормальный, наверное. Я у него не узнавал, когда нож всаживал. Испугался, заяц?  
\- Я не заяц, – насупился Мэтт. Но почему-то это было… хорошо.  
\- Не заяц, ладно… – Казалось, Эндрю потерял к Мэтту интерес. Он встал и принялся хлопать по карманам, а потом достал пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и закурил.  
\- Нельзя же!  
\- Мне можно. Они со мной знаешь как носятся? Боятся, что вены перережу.  
\- А ты что – можешь?  
\- Я-то? Могу. Только нафига? Я отсюда скоро выйду, мне всего-то осталось учиться несколько долбаных месяцев. Ну что, не будешь больше вскрываться?  
\- Не буду. А почему…  
  
Мэтт запаниковал. Он в момент потерял Эндрю – такого сложного, загадочного, с такой тяжелой историей в прошлом. Но больше Мэтт не боялся Ллойда. И надо было вернуть его внимание.  
  
\- …почему ты рассказал мне это?  
\- А я всем рассказываю, – весело отозвался Ллойд, затягиваясь. – Ко мне и не лезут потому, считают психом.  
\- Выходит, ты брешешь?  
\- Нет. Я ж правда псих. Фрик! – И Эндрю улыбнулся, выдыхая дым в лицо Мэттью.  
\- А я правда пидор! – выпалил Мэтт, покрываясь от такой стыдной откровенности красными пятнами  
\- Да ладно! – Эндрю, кажется, удивился.  
\- Пидор! – с вызовом ответил Мэтт. – У меня тут даже парень был… не скажу кто…  
И Мэтт замолчал. Черт. Он чуть не сдал сейчас Гарри! Это было бы совсем паршиво.  
\- А я тебе верю, заяц. Не знаю почему. Ты же не врешь?  
\- Нет. Только мы больше… не встречаемся.  
\- Ясно. Ладно, иди сейчас. Аккуратно, не засветись со своими царапинами.  
  
Мэтт вывалился из кабинки, спрятал саднящее запястье, натянув на него рукав рубашки, и рванул в спальню. Платок Эндрю крепко обхватывал руку.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Мэтт залепил порез пластырем и соврал в спальне, что треснулся об угол железного шкафа. Ему и в голову не пришло ослушаться совета Ллойда – разбираться с учителями совершенно не хотелось.  
  
Мэттью страшно скучал по Гарри, по его любопытным рукам, близорукому взгляду без очков, по его лохмам, за которые так удобно было цепляться, когда рот Поттера накрывал возбужденный член. Но слова Эндрю не шли из головы.  
  
Против воли Мэтт представлял худенького пацана, которого зажимает в темном углу прихожей огромный толстый мужик в заляпанной майке, небритый и пьяный. Наверняка отчим Ллойда выглядел не так, и уж вряд ли Эндрю мог от такого кончить – Мэтт не смог бы – но картинка упорно плавала перед глазами именно такая.  
  
Мэтт теперь все время высматривал Ллойда в столовой, и стоило огромных усилий не пялиться на него постоянно. Монтегу ужасно хотелось еще раз поговорить с Эндрю, услышать подробности страшной истории – но как?  
  
Сесть за стол, где Эндрю обедает в окружении других парней, обвиненных в убийстве? Невозможно.  
  
Подойти в коридоре и спросить который час? Тупо.  
  
Еще раз перерезать вены?  
  
Нда.  
  
Мэтту хотелось, чтоб Эндрю его узнал, а не скользил равнодушным взглядом, каким он всегда смотрел на толпу в столовой. Один раз Мэттью набрался смелости и поздоровался с Ллойдом у спортзала, но тот проигнорировал приветствие.  
  
Мэтт пытался поставить себя на место жертвы насилия и не смог – было противно до тошноты, да еще этот дурацкий образ отчима Эндрю не выходил из головы.  
  
Мэтт хотел написать Поттеру, отправить короткую записку на адрес его родственников, но сказать было нечего. Признаться, что без Гарри плохо? А смысл? Сказать, что скучает? Только в слабости расписаться – ведь Гарри не пишет! Рассказать о коротких судорожных дрочках?  
  
Да о чем вообще думать?! Письма проверяют.  
  
Когда порез на запястье почти затянулся, Мэтт знал об Эндрю все, что можно было выяснить путем наблюдений. Ллойд любил черный цвет и носил почти всегда только темные вещи. Он постоянно закрывал голову: капюшонами толстовок, бейсболками, а иногда и тем и другим. Он почти не разговаривал во время еды и старался побыстрее свалить из столовки. Он никогда не ел суп и никогда не пил чай. Он мог покурить на крыльце вместе с охранниками. Он носил ботинки с тяжелой толстой подошвой. Он…  
  
Мэтту хотелось понять, почему он следит за Эндрю. За убийцей. Просто не хватало времени подумать – уроки, драки. Тычки и затрещины стало переносить легче – будто Мэтт знал теперь что-то такое, чего не знали великовозрастные садисты-старшеклассники: словно Мэттью стал круче всех в разы. Впрочем, запах гниющих объедков продолжал его преследовать постоянно, и синяки не сходили неделями.  
  
Зона отчуждения вокруг Ллойда была почти материальной. Даже два парня, которые обедали рядом, никогда не садились близко – неизменно отодвигались на угол. Спортом Эндрю тоже не занимался, а как он учился, Мэтт не смог выяснить.  
  
А еще Мэтт представлял ладонь Ллойда. Представлял зажатую рукоятку ножа, и еще – движение мышц под кожей при ударе.  
  
Эндрю стал настоящим наваждением, и Мэтт решил, что надо во что бы то ни стало поговорить с ним еще раз – просто чтоб перестать думать.  
  
\- Закурить есть?  
\- Че?  
\- Привет, говорю. Есть закурить?  
\- А, это ты, заяц. Я тебя не узнал.  
  
Мэтт взял сигарету. Пальцы потряхивало, и Мэтт прикурил только с третьего раза – Ллойд щелкнул зажигалкой, но никак не получалось ткнуться кончиком сигареты в яркое пламя.  
  
Мэтт выдохнул дым и скосил глаза. Эндрю выбил себе из пачки сигарету, прищурившись, оглядел футбольное поле. Сейчас тут не было ни души – весь народ смотрел кино о вреде наркотиков. Когда Мэтт не нашел Ллойда, он сбежал из зала, чудом проскользнув мимо мистера Данкана.  
  
\- А ты чего не в кино? – Эндрю не ответил, только стащил с головы капюшон. У него такие красивые волосы, каштановые и немного вьющиеся на самых кончиках. Почему он их прячет?  
\- Эй!  
\- М?  
\- Ну так ты чего не в кино?  
  
Эндрю усмехнулся зло, а потом перевел взгляд на Мэтта. Мэтт непонятно почему втянул живот.  
  
\- Ничего нового я не узнаю. И потом, мне уже показывали этот фильм. Индивидуально. В кабинете психолога.  
\- А.  
\- Они меня барбитуратами пичкали, так что теперь втирать мне о вреде наркотиков довольно тупо, как ты думаешь?  
  
В смысле… Как думает Мэтт? Это вопрос?  
Мэтт снова кивнул. Это же сойдет за ответ?  
  
\- А ты скучаешь по нему?  
\- П-по кому?  
  
Они беседуют. Два человека стоят и разговаривают. Ну, не о погоде-природе, но тоже неплохо, да? Только Мэтт ни хрена не понял последнего вопроса.  
  
Эндрю поморщился, отправил окурок щелчком в мусорку и засунул руки в карманы.  
  
\- Ты говорил, у тебя тут был парень. Его перевели, что ли? Ты скучаешь?  
А ему что – интересно?  
\- Да. – Мэтт прочистил горло и повторил:  
\- Да. Очень.  
\- По нему или по траху?  
  
Мэтт уткнулся взглядом в землю. Слишком личный вопрос для простой беседы.  
  
\- Да ладно, не отвечай. Меня все равно это не ебет, я так, разговор поддержать, раз уж ты тут стоишь и куришь мои сигареты.  
\- По траху! – быстро ответил Мэтт. – И по нему тоже. Он классный.  
  
Эндрю растянул губы в подобие улыбки, и Мэттью не понял, что за ней крылось. Но он снова был интересен Ллойду.  
  
Или нет?  
  
Ллойд отвернулся, достал еще одну сигарету, прикурил. Потом сунул Мэтту пачку, Мэтт задергался, кинул потухший окурок на землю и потянулся к пачке.  
  
\- Э! Засранец. Не гадь.  
  
Эндрю нагнулся, поднял мигом размокший окурок и очередным точным щелчком закинул его в мусорное ведро.  
  
\- Хотя все равно. Здесь грязнее не станет, – брезгливо выплюнул Эндрю и протянул Мэтту свою зажженную сигарету, а себе прикурил другую.  
  
Мэтт обмер.  
  
Он плотно сжал губами фильтр – фильтр, который только что был во рту у Ллойда. Ллойд касался его языком, мял губами…  
  
\- Ты чего, заяц?  
\- Н-ничего.  
\- Ты не заика случаем?  
\- Нет!  
  
Мэтт слишком сильно затянулся, закашлялся, из глаз чуть не брызнули слезы. Эндрю никак не отреагировал, всматриваясь куда-то в район баскетбольного кольца.  
  
Мэттью отдышался. Курить больше не хотелось, но голова продолжала пухнуть от мыслей: а слюна Эндрю осталась на фильтре?  
  
\- А тебя не трогают, потому что боятся?  
\- Не трогают? Да, не трогают. – Эндрю вдруг взял и пошел вперед, через поле. Мэтт рванул за ним, спотыкаясь на раскисшей земле.  
  
Ллойд полез на самую высокую трибуну, широко шагая через лавки, и Мэттью, как привязанный, плелся за ним. Эндрю сел, Мэтт плюхнулся рядом и на пробу пододвинулся к самому боку, ощущая запах потертой коричневой кожаной куртки. Он не будет держать расстояние. Из чистого упрямства.  
  
\- Они сами себя боятся. Мне даже ничего не приходится делать, – протянул лениво Эндрю, отодвигаясь как бы ненароком. Мэтт вроде бы незаметно придвинулся снова.  
  
\- Что мне сделать, а? Чтоб меня оставили в покое? Убить кого-нибудь? – спросил Мэтт потерянно. Еще полтора года… А летом, если не заберут, будет хуже.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь…  
\- Меня зовут Мэтт. Мэттью.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Мэтт?  
\- Сижу с тобой, морожу зад и разговариваю, – теперь наглость кружила голову.  
  
Пошел он, загадочный!  
  
\- Нет. Ты… Все, отвали.  
  
Эндрю встал резко и быстрым шагом направился в школу. Псих. Фрик.  
Конечно.   
  
***  
  
Мать приехала неожиданно. Мэтт не смотрел на нее, сидящую через стол, напомаженную и пахнущую незнакомо. Он разглядывал решетки на окнах и слушал завывание ветра – погода была мерзотной: дождь со снегом, холодно. И от матери несло уличным холодом.  
  
\- …твоих дружков во дворе видела. Сволочи… их-то матери могут свободно смотреть в глаза соседям! Почему ты не сказал про них?  
  
Снова по кругу, по кругу… Сколько Мэтт в школе? Больше полутора лет. А мать все горюет, что он не сдал сообщников. А он не герой – его просто не спросили. Почему-то. Ну, то есть полицейский один раз задал вопрос: «Один был?», Мэтт кивнул, и больше эта тема не поднималась.  
  
Интересно, кто так часто к Гарри приходил? Белобрысый? И что за дед?  
  
\- … мне же надо отдохнуть! И сестру твою вывезти к морю.  
  
Сестра… Мэтт уже не помнил ее совсем – когда видел кулек, из которого громкий плач доносился, то и не осознавал, что это сестра.  
  
\- В общем, вы уезжаете на лето?  
\- Да, и я говорила тебе…  
\- Пока.  
  
Мэттью даже не расстроился. И почти не разозлился. Это было так предсказуемо. Теперь, когда у них есть Нэнси…  
  
\- Эй! Заяц, гляди, куда прешь!  
\- Пошел ты!!! Ой.  
  
Эндрю поднял брови и присвистнул:  
  
\- Оп-па. У нашего зайца острые зубы?  
\- Я… извини, я тебя не узнал.  
\- Однако ж головой в живот ты мне врезал, словно узнал! – Эндрю усмехнулся и опустился на корточки, собирая вывалившиеся из сумки вещи. Мэттью рухнул на колени и стал помогать. Как же тупо получилось!  
\- Опять неприятности?  
\- Нет, все в порядке.  
  
Просто отлично. Теперь Ллойд подумает, что Мэттью Монтег – это такой придурок, который постоянно в плохом настроении, у которого вечно все не так.  
  
\- Нож.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя в руке мой нож. Давай.  
  
Мэтт опустил глаза – его пальцы сжимали белую рукоятку. Нормального ножа, не столового. Большого. Острого.  
  
Эндрю протянул руку. «Тик-так» – сказали круглые часы на стене. Эндрю все тянул и тянул руку, и на белом циферблате дрогнула стрелка. «Тик-так». Ллойд накрыл пальцы Мэтта своими, а потом… «Тик-так». Затем словно оттолкнул мешающую ему чужую руку, и ладонь Мэтта разжалась, безвольно соскользнула с рукоятки.  
  
Тик-так.  
  
\- Ага, спасибо.  
  
Эндрю убрал нож за спину, заткнул за пояс джинсов, подобрал зеленый маркер, отлетевший к стене, и ушел. Мэтт поднялся, отряхнул колени и направился в сортир. Там, где прикоснулся Ллойд, кожа горела.  
  
  
Не очень понимая, что делает, Мэтт лизнул костяшки, до которых дотрагивалась ладонь Эндрю, а потом быстро расстегнулся и спустил штаны. Его рука сейчас была словно чужая. Мэтт приподнял ноющий член и плюнул на самую головку. Слюна оказалась вязкой.  
  
  
  
***  
  
После того, как Мэтт влетел в Ллойда, тот стал попадаться ему постоянно. Кивал при встречах, натягивал на глаза козырек и шел по своим делам.  
  
Мэтт совсем запутался.  
  
Он хотел Гарри, до сих пор хотел, но сейчас происходило что-то небывалое, от чего сохло горло и подгибались ноги. Гарри был странным, но понятным. Эндрю был больным на всю голову и совершенно непредсказуемым.  
  
И к тому же Гарри хоть немножко нуждался в Мэтте. Ллойд – нет.  
  
Но стоило Мэттью забыться в суете школьного быта, как он обязательно замечал Ллойда. В окно спальни: Эндрю сидит на трибунах в полном одиночестве, и огонек сигареты виден даже с такого расстояния. В коридоре: он стоит, заткнув уши наушниками, отгородившись от всего мира – и рядом никого на четыре шага во все стороны. В спортзале: он верхом на скамье освобожденных, читает, пока занимается его класс. Читает и разводит широко колени.  
  
\- Знаете, пацаны, когда мать заберет меня на лето, я клянусь – я трахну Энни!  
\- Ой, Рэй, заткни хлебало! – Мэтта ужасно раздражала эта дурацкая привычка Рэя говорить во всеуслышанье о своих планах на лето. Ну, и постоянно возвращаться к теме секса.  
\- Да ладно, Монти, пусть поговорит, – прогудел с кровати Брендон. Мэтт перевернулся на живот и ткнулся лицом в подушку. Не хотелось признавать, что его возбуждали все эти разговоры. Сам голос Рэя, который произносил похабные слова, будоражил и теребил подзажившие ранки – воспоминания о Гарри, который раньше был рядом – протяни руку… А теперь?  
  
\- Она знаете как на меня смотрит? Как на леденец. Словно облизать хочет всего. Ну я-то раньше не понимал – ну соседка, боялся, что настучит, но это точно, братва. Она меня хочет.  
  
\- И что же ты сделаешь? – так язвительно, как только мог, поинтересовался Мэтт. Брендон хохотнул, а Рэй, ничуть не смутившись, заявил:  
  
\- Пожалуйста! Я приду к ней и скажу…  
  
Мэтт закрывал сначала уши ладонями. Клал на голову подушку. Пытался мычать какой-то мотив сквозь зубы. Но рэевские пошлости все равно долетали до слуха: «член», «сосать», «щель», «мокро», «войти», «рот».  
  
Когда Мэтт перестал бороться и потянул руку к паху, он услышал, как ритмично поскрипывают две кровати.  
  
\- Вы что… вы… вы дрочите? – ошарашенно спросил Мэтт, перебивая Рэя на этапе «выебу ее горло», и получил хриплый ответ Брендона:  
\- И тебе советуем, а то яйца взорвутся.  
  
Мэтт словно только разрешения и ждал. Он быстро стянул, извиваясь, пижамные штаны и стиснул член, в момент переставая слышать Рэя. В красном тумане он увидел затылок Эндрю с длинной отросшей прядкой, спускающейся в ямочку у основания шеи, услышал, как наяву: «Он до меня дотронется, а я все. Уже спустил», и кончил, сильно-сильно сжав зубы и слыша рядом два рваных мальчишеских стона.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Мэтт прекрасно понимал, насколько все будет сложно. А вдруг Эндрю правда сумасшедший? А вдруг он все выдумал, а отчима убил из-за денег? А вдруг он не захочет больше с парнями?..  
  
Последняя мысль пугала сильнее всего. Но, как и с Поттером, Мэтт не мог больше терпеть.  
  
По пятницам после уроков Ллойд ходил к психологу и сидел там полтора часа. Мэтт видел через узкую стеклянную вставку в двери, как психолог, миссис Хоуп, что-то строчит в своих бумажках, а Эндрю делает домашку.  
  
Мэтт засек по часам время, и когда скрипнула дверь, а потом раздался стук ботинок, он сделал шаг из-за угла.  
  
Эндрю не врезался в него по какой-то странной причине. Он застыл моментально, словно врос в пол, а потом чуть отклонился назад.  
  
\- Привет!  
  
Ллойд хмурился некоторое время, скользя напряженным взглядом по лицу Мэтта, затем схватил его за локоть и втащил в подсобку, в которой уборщик хранил ведра и швабры.  
  
\- Ты что делаешь?  
\- Мэтт.  
\- Что – Мэтт?  
\- «Ты что делаешь, Мэтт».  
\- Да пошел ты! – Эндрю шипел раздраженно, глаза опасно сузились. – Ты за мной следишь?  
\- Нет! Да…  
\- Что тебе нужно? Не всю историю узнал? Ты чего ко мне прицепился?! – Эндрю ощутимо тряхнул Мэтта, так что тот чуть не приложился затылком о полку с разноцветными банками – средствами для мытья и чистки.  
  
\- Я не… Я… Ллойд, ты же… Блядь!  
  
Мэтт совсем запутался, Ллойд пугал его до усрачки, но в то же время его – такого – хотелось, хоть вой. Лечь под него и дать все, что Эндрю захочет взять.  
  
Мэттью зачем-то сорвал с Ллойда бейсболку и тут же обвил руками его шею. Эндрю вытаращил глаза и попятился, но отходить было некуда, и Мэтт вжался в него весь, прилип, прирос и рванул к приоткрытым от удивления бледным губам.  
  
Волшебство длилось, наверное, не больше секунды. Эндрю ответил яростно, нетерпеливо, заполняя весь рот Мэтта языком и своим вкусом.  
  
А потом оттолкнул – так, что с полок со стуком посыпалось на пол все уборочное хозяйство.  
  
\- Не смей… не смей! Не приближайся ко мне, Мэтт! – выплюнул имя, как надоевшую старую жвачку, которая уже начала горчить от долгого жевания.  
  
\- Эндрю! Я же правда…  
\- Отвали, катись отсюда, пошел к черту, недоумок! И не приближайся ко мне! Никогда!  
  
Мэтт пулей вылетел из подсобки и бежал, не останавливаясь, до самой спальни. Слезы клокотали в горле, было очень, очень обидно. Так нечестно! Нечестно!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Мэтт жевал картошку фри, не чувствуя вкуса. Сегодня он специально прятал глаза, чтоб не наткнуться случайно на Ллойда – при воспоминаниях об инциденте в подсобке тянуло в груди и хотелось орать.  
  
Мэтт и орал – на соседей, на мелкоту, он даже залепил подзатыльник одному пятикласснику за то, что тот налетел на Мэттью в коридоре. Если бы пацан не сбежал, Мэтт, наверное, мог не остановиться на подзатыльнике.  
  
\- Эй, Монти… Монтег!  
\- Чего надо? – окрысился Мэтт на Рэя, но тот, необидчивый, кивнул в сторону стола, стоящего в углу. Эндрю Ллойд, увидев, что Мэтт на него смотрит, согнул-разогнул указательный палец – поманил.  
  
\- И давно он так? – спросил Мэтт, отворачиваясь.  
\- Не знаю. Я как увидел – чуть от страха не наложил в штаны, думал, он меня зовет.  
Мэтт сунул в рот еще один ломтик. Как картон жевать. Странно, Мэтт же любил всегда картошку фри. Мать раньше вкусно ее готовила.  
  
На плечо Мэттью легла ладонь, и Рэй, матюкнувшись, кинулся к выходу из столовки, не доев обед.  
  
\- Надо поговорить.  
  
Рука исчезла, но Мэтт спиной ощущал, что Ллойд стоит сзади.  
  
\- Давай через пятнадцать минут там же, ладно?  
  
Мэтт пожал плечами, так и не удостоив взглядом Эндрю. Когда он повернулся, Ллойда уже не было в помещении.  
  
О Господи, о, черт, о-о-о-о-о…  
  
Мэтт метался по спальне, пытаясь сообразить, что ему сейчас надо сделать.  
  
Рэй заглянул в дверь и спросил настороженно:  
  
\- Что у тебя за дела с Ллойдом? Тоже хочешь слинять, как Эттил?  
\- Почему как Эттил? – не прекращая рыться в чемодане, спросил Мэтт.  
\- Так стопудово ему этот кастрат помог. И бульдог Профессор у него купил.  
  
Мэтт собирался спросить: «Почему кастрат?!», но тут он нашел на дне чемодана дезодорант, который сто лет назад привезла мать, и рванул в туалет – умыться и провести жестким пахучим шариком под мышками.  
  
В подсобке Эндрю не оказалось. Мэтт не знал, пришел ли он вовремя или раньше, а может, опоздал, но решил ждать, сколько получится.  
  
Он сполз по стене на пол, подтянул к груди колени и тут увидел возле ведра бейсболку, которую сам сорвал с головы Эндрю. Мэтт дернул ее к себе за синий козырек, перевернул и понюхал внутри. Бейсболка пахла шампунем и еще почему-то шоколадом. Мэтт устроил ее на коленях и ткнулся носом в жесткое тканевое нутро.  
  
Он проснулся внезапно. Из-под двери проникал слабый свет, и в этом свете Мэтт попытался осмотреться. Он вздрогнул, увидев, как блестят в полутьме глаза сидящего напротив Ллойда.  
  
\- Проснулся?  
\- Ты давно тут? – спросил Мэтт хриплым со сна голосом.  
\- Минут пятнадцать.  
\- А чего не разбудил?  
  
Бейсболка так и лежала на коленях, и Мэтт смущенно протянул ее Эндрю. Вот блин!  
  
\- Надо? Оставь себе.  
\- Надо, – подтвердил Мэтт и тут же надел подарок козырьком назад.  
\- Ты так дрых, что у меня рука не поднялась будить, – усмехнулся Эндрю. – Вот сидел и смотрел на тебя.  
\- Чего на меня смотреть? – пробурчал Мэтт. Он сразу вспомнил, что Ллойд сказал ему недавно.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел. Я хотел извиниться. Не надо было кричать на тебя.  
\- Да уж! – запальчиво подтвердил Мэтт, задирая подбородок.  
  
Эндрю отвел глаза.  
  
\- Ну, это все, что я хотел сказать, заяц.  
\- Как?  
  
Мэтт с ужасом смотрел, как Эндрю поднимается, отряхивает задницу и берется за дверную ручку.  
  
\- Стой! Это все? Побазарили?  
\- Ну, я сказал, что хотел.  
\- Не уходи, гад, слышишь?! Не смей!  
  
Мэтт ухватил Ллойда за штанину, поднялся, держась за его ногу, а потом развернул его на себя, игнорируя сведенные опять брови и жесткий взгляд.  
  
\- А что я считаю – ничего не значит? Ничего?  
\- Не вздумай… – успел выдохнуть Эндрю, перед тем как обхватить Мэтта в ответ, отвечая, отвечая на гребаный поцелуй!  
  
Мэтт ликовал на этот раз немногим дольше.  
  
Ллойд отстранил его – пальцы сжимали свитер Мэтта, словно их заклинило. Эндрю был сейчас такой несчастный, что Мэтт перепугался совсем.  
  
\- Ты что? Чего ты?!  
\- Я же просил тебя, – вытолкнул Эндрю, зажмуриваясь, но все так же удерживая Мэтта на расстоянии – в самом прямом смысле.  
  
\- Ты такой… Я прошу тебя – не приближайся, пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста!  
Эндрю с таким отчаяньем заорал это в потолок, не открывая глаз; лицо исказилось – словно он плакать собрался, но Мэттью не видел слез.  
  
\- Ладно. Ладно. Не надо так. Я больше не буду.  
  
Ллойд словно с трудом разжал пальцы, совершенно безумным взглядом ожег Мэтта и рванул на себя дверь.  
  
А ведь он прав. Не надо с ним связываться, ой не надо.  
  
Мэтт привалился спиной к двери, чтоб никто не вошел, натянул на лицо бейсболку и вжикнул молнией на джинсах.

 

***  
  
Это было проще сказать, чем сделать. Пообещать не приближаться больше.  
Запах с ноткой шоколада был теперь постоянно с Мэттом – он не расставался с подарком Эндрю.  
  
Даже когда делал уроки, синий козырек лежал под локтем.  
  
\- Брендона схватили! Дик и Спендер!  
  
Рэй, тяжело дыша, ввалился в спальню, и Мэттью тут же опустился на колени перед кроватью, нашаривая нож на скрипучих пружинах.  
  
Глаза Рэя расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел блеснувшее лезвие, но Мэтт выпрямился, посмотрел прямо на Рэя и крикнул, подавляя подступившую истерику:  
  
\- Надо кончать с этим, ты понял? Хватит! Надо кончать!  
  
Ступеньки, коридор и снова ступеньки – Дэлсон и Спендер в четыре руки тащили извивающегося Бренда к спальне семиклассников.  
  
Мэтт представил, как он кричит сейчас что-то очень наглое. Как они бросают одноклассника и поворачиваются к нему. Как убивают.  
  
Внутренний голос вдруг жарко сказал ему, почему-то с интонациями Поттера:  
«Ты же вены резал, а теперь, значит, не хочешь подыхать?»  
  
Рэй приплясывал рядом и скулил что-то невразумительное.  
  
\- Отпустите, – шепнул Мэтт, да так, что даже сам себя не услышал. Железная рукоятка нагрелась в руке и скользила. Мэтт переложил ножик в левую ладонь, вытер правую о штаны и снова сжал оружие.  
\- Отпустите, кретины! – очень громко заорал он, страшно боясь передумать. Брендона поставили на ноги и втолкнули в спальню, откуда донеслись радостные выкрики.  
\- Разберись, Дэлсон! – приказал Спендер, и Дик пошел на Мэтта. Толпа расступилась.  
  
Сердце неслось вперед с сумасшедшей скоростью, ладони продолжали потеть. Мэтт понял, что его колотит, но спасительная мысль о ноже помогала держаться и не задать деру.  
  
Сзади что-то крикнул Рэй, но Мэтт не разобрал слова.  
  
\- Ах ты вонючий полудурок, – почти ласково пропел Дик, подходя вплотную. – Тебе жить надоело? Совсем не страшно?  
\- Страшно, – как загипнотизированный, ответил Мэтт, снова не услышав своего голоса.  
\- Он должен нам, сладенький. Ты чего ж такой сладенький? И лезешь к большим мальчикам…  
  
Мэтт глотал судорожно, глотал и глотал, но не глоталось совсем.  
  
\- Он должок вернет, не волнуйся. Никуда не денется твой корешок.  
  
 _«Ненормальный, наверное. Я у него не узнавал, когда нож всаживал»._  
  
Толпа замолкла.  
  
В мертвой тишине Мэтт занес для удара нож.  
  
\- Отпусти его. И не лезь к нам, мудак. Понял?  
  
«Ну все. Так и не трахнулся нормально, так и не переспал с Ллойдом, так и не вышел отсюда. И никогда не выйду», – мысли метались по кругу, лихорадочные, панические, противно-горькие.  
  
\- Вот мурло! – зло сплюнул Дэлсон, а Мэтт завопил пронзительно, готовясь к тому, что умрет сейчас:  
\- Зарежу-у-у-у-у-у!  
  
Его обхватили сильные руки, запястье выкрутили, и нож с глухим стуком упал на линолеум.  
  
\- Пусти-и-и-и-и!!! Убью-у-у-у! – орал Мэтт. Он бился в чужих руках, вырывался изо всех сил. Ему казалось, что из-за ненависти он сейчас сильный, как Бэтмен, так почему же, почему он не может вырваться?!  
  
\- Заяц, не надо, не надо, ты же себе жизнь испоганишь, не надо, Мэттью, Мэтт…  
  
Чей-то голос над ухом твердил горячие слова, и Мэттью пытался слушать, хотел понять, но понял, только когда его повалили на пол и он увидел над собой растрепанного Ллойда.  
  
\- О. Так это _твой_ сладкий мальчик? – усмехнулся где-то там, наверху, Дик. – Твой, Ллойд? Ну, забирай и держи своего пидорасика на шлейке, а то он вякает, где не надо.  
  
Руки Эндрю разжались. В следующий момент толпа ахнула, и Мэтт вскочил на ноги: Эндрю держал его нож у шеи Дэлсона, вцепившись пальцами в короткие волосы любителя карточных игр.  
  
\- Он не пидорас, ты понял?  
  
Дик кивнул.  
  
\- Повтори.  
\- Не… не пидор…  
\- Ага, иди.  
  
Эндрю привычно спрятал нож за пояс джинсов, и Дик рванул в спальню.  
  
\- А Брендон? – крикнул Рэй, и Эндрю ответил, не оборачиваясь:  
\- А ему проигрывать не надо было. Все с ним нормально будет, в раба поиграют и отвалят.  
  
Толпа рассосалась, Рэй подергал Мэтта за рукав и свинтил, не добившись реакции.  
  
Эндрю шел по коридору, ссутулившись, шаркая при каждом шаге. Он так и скрылся бы в своей комнате, но Мэттью наконец сбросил странное оцепенение.  
  
\- Погоди!  
  
Он догнал Ллойда и преградил ему дорогу, не зная, что говорить.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье.  
\- Нет, правда.  
\- Ну, еще разболтают преподам, так что у тебя вполне могут быть неприятности.  
\- Плевать.  
\- Как знаешь. Твои дела.  
\- Дай мне шанс.  
\- Че?  
\- Ты понимаешь. Ну дай я просто попробую…  
\- Заткнись. И выкинь ты уже эту зубочистку! – Эндрю вытащил нож и протянул его Мэтту.  
\- Сам выбрасывай. Он на хер мне не сдался.  
\- Как знаешь.  
  
Эндрю подошел к окну, раскрыл фрамугу – ветер тут же растрепал его волосы, напустил холода в коридор. А Ллойд просунул между решеток ножик и выбросил его. А потом прислонился лицом к сваренным железным прутьям.  
  
Мэтт стоял рядом и разглядывал высокую фигуру Эндрю, смотрел на его задницу, на темную толстовку, на коричневый ремень, за который так часто оказываются заткнуты всякие ножи.  
  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
\- Хочу, – упрямо мотнул головой Мэтт и сдул с глаз прядку – давно пора стричься, да все лень.  
  
Мэтт подошел совсем вплотную, покосился на профиль Эндрю и поразился, до чего у него густые ресницы.  
  
\- Тебя хочу. Не могу. Совсем.  
  
Болезненная гримаса сделала лицо Ллойда некрасивым и злым, глаза забегали, и Мэтту показалось, что от напряжения даже воздух сгустился вокруг него.  
  
На лице Эндрю остались красные рифленые следы от решетки – на лбу, на переносице. Он покусал верхнюю губу, а потом очень быстро проговорил:  
  
\- Завтра в девять.  
\- Где? – не веря себе, спросил Мэтт.  
\- Нет, – ответил Ллойд.  
\- Нет! – повторил он.  
\- Ни за что! – Эндрю оттолкнулся от подоконника и скрылся в спальне. Теперь Мэтт знал, где его комната.

 

***  
  
Мэтт ждал Эндрю в подсобке с половины девятого. Его выгнал уборщик, но Мэтт вернулся, почему-то уверенный, что Ллойд придет.  
Ллойд не появился.  
  
Мэттью выглядывал и поминутно смотрел на циферблат часов, висящих в конце коридора. Ему казалось, что время издевается над ним, идет все медленнее с каждой секундой, и вообще часы сломались – стрелка стоит на месте вот уже целый час, и…  
  
Мэтт перестал бегать за дверь и просто сидел, надвинув на глаза козырек бейсболки Эндрю, не надеясь и не веря – в конце концов, Ллойд сказал «нет», он не назначил встречу.  
  
Когда до отбоя оставалось десять минут, Мэтт поднялся, отряхнул колени и распахнул дверь.  
  
Эндрю стоял рядом с подсобкой, прислонившись к стене. На голове – привычный капюшон. Увидев Мэтта, он вздрогнул, а потом простонал:  
  
\- Твою мать… Ты все-таки здесь!  
\- Ну… – Мэтт потупился, а потом заявил:  
\- Ну, ты тоже здесь.  
  
Ллойд, наверное, собирался что-то сказать, но Мэтт, уже не соображая, что делает, огляделся быстро и втащил за грудки Эндрю внутрь.  
  
\- Ллойд, знаешь, ты достал меня, – Мэтт воевал с ремнем Эндрю, а тот просто стоял безвольно и только ежился каждый раз, когда пальцы задевали голый живот.  
\- Ну и отвязался бы! – прошипел он и вдруг сцепил пальцы в замок, завел их за голову.  
\- Много чести – отвязываться от тебя! – Мэтт порол какую-то феерическую чушь, но ширинку ему удалось расстегнуть. Мелькнула мутная мысль, что надо с Эндрю не так, совсем не так.  
  
Стоило коснуться твердого-твердого члена, притиснутого черными трусами, как Ллойд выгнулся, прижимаясь плотнее к руке Мэтта, и почти рыданием вырвалось сквозь крепко сжатые зубы: «Не-е-е-е-ет…»  
  
Мэтт обалдел, но быстро понял, что происходит, и упал на пол, пребольно ударившись коленками. Оттянуть резинку трусов, вжаться всем лицом в пульсирующий член, поймать ртом, что успел – семени оказалось очень много, и оно было сладковатым, словно Эндрю съел целый килограмм клубники!  
  
Мэтт вылизал все, что смог – мигом остывающая сперма испачкала трусы, лобок, капли путались в жестких паховых волосах, но Мэтта ничего не смутило – он испытывал странное удовлетворение. Эндрю пробовал отстраниться, молча, задерживая дыхание, продолжая сжимать зубы, но Мэтт крепко держал его за бедра, не прекращая работать языком.  
  
\- Так получше? Остальное отстирается, я уж знаю…  
  
Мэттью улыбнулся, и Ллойд выдохнул только сейчас – горячо, шумно. Мэтт потянул через спину свитер – словно в несчастной подсобке врубили кондей на согрев – так стало жарко.  
  
Ухнуло в пах так резко, будто встало именно сейчас, а не час назад, в ожидании Ллойда. Мэтт кинул на пол свитер и переступил с ноги на ногу неловко, стараясь справиться с ситуацией.  
  
\- Ой-ой… – совсем по-детски шепнул Эндрю. Глаза у него в неверном свете были сейчас какими-то невозможно карими – с рыжеватыми и зеленоватыми прожилками на яркой радужке. Мэтт вытер пот со лба и облизнул губы. Теперь хотелось пить. Кончить и потом пить.  
  
Они так и стояли друг напротив друга, и Мэтт понимал, что, если Ллойд не сдвинется с места, он начнет дрочить – потому что так нельзя. Нельзя так хотеть. Нельзя ждать, и…  
Ллойд снова всхлипнул и обхватил Мэтта, вписал его спиной между двух ящиков, принялся трогать везде: задрал футболку, расстегнул ремень – вытащил его из шлевок, хлестнул по полу, роняя.  
  
И зашептал жарко в ухо:  
  
\- Тебе это не надо, заяц… я порченый, нечистый, ты понял меня? Ты же знаешь, ты видишь, тебе зачем? Не надо, Монтег, ты придурок, слышишь? Я нездоровый, я тебе не нужен, тебя стошнит…  
  
А Мэтт не понимал вообще ни слова, от лихорадочного дыхания с ним делалось что-то потрясающе постыдное и удивительно приятное. Он привстал на носках и поймал рот Ллойда.  
  
О, Господи…  
  
Эндрю совершенно не умел целоваться. Такой… длинный, опасный, сильный, сумасшедший – и совсем не знал, что делать с губами, с зубами, с языком. Мэтт повел из последних сил, он массировал затылок Эндрю, пропускал между пальцев темные волосы с оттенком рыжины – шоколадные.  
  
Ллойд оторвался на секунду, помогая Мэтту стащить до щиколоток джинсы, а потом так и замер, нагнувшись, уставившись на его член.  
  
\- Я же предупреждал… – шепнул Эндрю, не отрывая жадного взгляда от паха Мэтта. – А теперь поздно.  
  
Мэтту стало страшно на секунду, но Ллойд с тихим-тихим мычанием встал на колени, широко разведя ноги, сглотнул и…  
  
Это было почти больно – то, как Эндрю терзал член губами, задевал зубами головку, сжимал горло, поднимал корень языка, прижимая к небу, высасывая, позволяя трахать свой рот.  
  
Мэтт потерялся совсем, он то вскрикивал, то шипел, то стонал, но Эндрю сжал яички – тоже на грани боли – и оргазм сшиб с ног, заставил орать в голос, выть и дергаться, спуская, кажется, сразу в желудок Ллойду.  
  
Мэтт сполз по стенке и попал в крепкое объятье. Эндрю ловил его взгляд широко распахнутыми глазами – словно его насмерть шокировало сделанное только что. Мэтт улыбнулся слабо, выравнивая дыхание.  
  
\- Как, заяц? – спросил с видимым усилием Эндрю.  
\- Офигенно, – выдохнул Мэтт и улыбнулся во весь рот. Ллойд смотрел недоверчиво, хмурился, и Мэтт, поколебавшись, признался:  
\- Полегче только сжимай, ага? А так… Ох.  
Ллойд сел рядом, вытянул ноги. Забавно. Наедине Мэтт постоянно видел его именно в такой позе. Эндрю смотрел в никуда, а потом закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Мэтт привалился к костлявому плечи и шепнул:  
  
\- Не предупреждай меня больше. Ты классный.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, – сказал в ладони Эндрю.  
\- Мне плевать.  
  
Ллойд снова был возбужден, и Мэттью пощекотал ресницами его щеку, а затем втянул воздух у самой шеи.  
  
\- Ты так пахнешь…  
  
Эндрю опустил руки, он теперь смотрел в стену.  
  
Мэтт лизнул кожу у шеи в вырезе толстовки и сам поразился нежному вкусу.  
  
\- Ты такой вкусный…  
\- Нет! – Эндрю дернулся, но Мэтт сел сверху, прижал его к полу, положил на плечи ладони.  
\- Нравишься.  
  
По лицу Эндрю прошла судорога.  
  
\- Не веришь? – Мэтт поднял брови.  
  
Эндрю помотал головой.  
  
\- Хочешь еще? – Эндрю чуть заметно кивнул, и Мэтт завозился, снимая свои джинсы.  
\- Ты меня сбиваешь! – растерянно-зло сказал непонятное Ллойд и тоже разделся, подложил под себя штаны.  
  
Мэтт долго думал, что ответить, усаживаясь снова голой задницей на Эндрю, пропуская между ягодиц его член.  
  
Мэттью нашел ответ, наклоняясь к бескровным губам Ллойда и восторженно чувствуя его твердость:  
  
\- Мне плевать.  
  
И начал двигаться.  
  
Они вошли в нужный ритм тут же – Эндрю толкался вверх и вперед, скользил между чуть раздвинутых половинок, а Мэтт помогал ему, двигался чуть вниз и… еще!  
  
Ладонь Ллойда накрыла член, и стало совершенно потрясно.  
  
Эндрю вскрикнул, надавил на плечи Мэтту, опуская его на себя совсем, вжимаясь в него, выплескиваясь обжигающей струей, и Мэттью тоже взорвался в кулаке, забывая, где они и что надо тихо.

 

  
***  
  
Они оделись. Эндрю, поморщившись, сунул трусы в карман и, приплясывая, застегнул ширинку – наверное, ужасно неприятно, когда после двух оргазмов член трется о жесткую джинсу.  
  
\- Эндрю…  
\- Что, заяц? – Ллойд опять прятал глаза. Мэтт урвал поцелуй, но Эндрю отстранился быстро.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что сейчас будет какое-нибудь дерьмо, а? Ты же собираешься сказать очередную гадость?  
\- Э… Нет, ну я…  
\- Так. Ясно. Говори.  
  
Мэтт скрестил руки на груди, не разрешая Ллойду открыть дверь. Эндрю вздохнул и посмотрел-таки в глаза.  
  
\- Ты делаешь меня слабым. Это… это все… – он обвел рукой маленькое пространство разгромленной подсобки, – …это все делает меня слабым. Теперь я постоянно буду думать об этом. И о тебе.  
  
\- «Это» называется секс! – закипая, крикнул Мэтт. – И это… это…  
\- Я почти научился не думать об этом! – прорычал Эндрю, приближая разгневанное лицо прямо к лицу Мэтта. – Я не думал о СЕКСЕ, о том, что было, но тут появляешься ты и все портишь! Я не хочу думать о тебе, о твоих губах, о твоем члене у меня во рту, о твоей сперме! Я же говорил тебе – только попробуй сказать, что ты не знал!  
\- Я знал, – шепнул Мэтт, отстраняясь. Эндрю так быстро схватился за дверную ручку. – Я знал, просто не думал, что все настолько херово. Тебе было хорошо… нам было… ой, все. Иди.  
\- Ты ревешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- У тебя слезы.  
\- ДА! Иди. Ты сто раз прав – я не потяну тебя… тебя вытаскивать!  
\- Не надо меня вытаскивать!  
\- Надо! А, да – не надо! Ты, к хуям собачьим, ничего не видишь, ничего! Секс, любовь, все одно, да? Трах…  
\- Джентльмены! Прошу ко мне в кабинет.  
  
Мэтт и Эндрю потрясенно уставились на мистера Рокуэла, директора школы, стоящего в проеме подсобки.  
  
\- Что вы делали после отбоя в комнате уборщиков?  
  
Мэтт скосил глаза на Ллойда. Тот сидел, засунув ладони в рукава толстовки, надвинув капюшон, – и был таким, каким Мэтт увидел его в первый раз. Невероятно далеким. Взрослым. Опытным.  
  
\- Мы дрались, сэр. У нас были разногласия.  
  
И даже не моргнул, гад!  
  
\- Из-за чего, мистер Ллойд?  
\- Это не ваше поганое дело, мистер Рокуэл, – в тон ответил Эндрю, и Мэтт рефлекторно вжал голову в плечи.  
\- Мистер Монтег, не могли бы вы ответить на мой вопрос?  
\- Какой? – включил дебила Мэтт. Обычно срабатывало.  
\- Последний, – любезно пояснил директор, а потом рявкнул:  
\- Что вы не поделили?!  
\- Мы поспорили…  
  
Эндрю, зараза, ну помоги… а то скажу, на хрен, что мы там трахались!  
Лучше бы Ллойд молчал…  
  
\- Мистер Рокуэл! Вам ничего не даст, если мы расскажем. Ну, предположим… Предположим, мистер Монтег отсосал мне, а потом я ему, а потом мы чуть не трахнулись по-настоящему. Знаете, как это бывает, мистер Рокуэл? Между мальчиками? Ну, а мы с мистером Монтегом знаем.  
  
\- Хватит юродствовать!  
  
Директор треснул о стол папкой, и Мэтт заметил имя Эндрю на форзаце. Но вот же дает Ллойд! Это ж сдохнуть – рассказал все и не поморщился!  
  
\- Ты вообще ни черта не можешь, ты у нас, парень, импотент!  
  
Директор потряс папкой, словно в подтверждение, и Эндрю потерял свою невозмутимость. Он привстал, вцепился скрюченными пальцами в подлокотник офисного кресла, капюшон слетел, и Мэтт увидел, что Ллойд абсолютно белый – как простыня.  
  
\- …поэтому хватит мне морочить голову! – не унимался Рокуэл. - Что! Вы! Там! Делали?!  
\- Мы правда дрались, я проспорил ему… – затараторил Мэтт, боясь взглянуть на Эндрю, – …проиграл в карты… а у меня нет денег… я просто должен был… ну… в общем, как груша…  
\- Ага, мальчик для битья, значит? – директор успокоился разом, сел за стол, открыл и закрыл дело Эндрю, а потом приказал:  
  
\- Оба спать. Один неделю будет полы драить на первом, а второй на кухне работать, в наказание. Все.  
  
Мэтт потянул бы Ллойда за рукав, если б не боялся до него дотронуться.  
  
\- Пойдем… Ну пойдем! Эндрю, ну пожалуйста! – шепнул еле слышно Мэттью, и Ллойд встал и вышел за дверь, не прощаясь.

 

***

Я не сплю третьи сутки. Я и раньше-то спал паршиво: после седативных снились медузы, прижимающие меня под водой к железной решетке, и не вырваться, не вырваться! С пятницы на субботу, когда кончалась дристаная учебная неделя – постоянно кружили перед глазами цифры, факты, карты, города и страны. Не получилось отключить мозги, совсем.

Иногда стояло целую ночь, а я лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок – ничего не делал. Потом как сонная муха ползал по школе, но никто не замечал разницы в моем состоянии.  
Когда осматривали, пил тройную дозу амобарбитала – у него довольно долгая продолжительность действия, и так у меня вообще ничего не шевелилось – ни мозги, ни член.

Вообще, если я отсюда выйду – смогу работать фармацевтом. Наверное. Нахер надо.  
Неважно. О чем я? Мне трудно концентрироваться – я не сплю третьи сутки.  
Потому что заяц.

Это стало почти нормально, я начал привыкать. Забавно.

Два с половиной года – и гляди ж ты – почти победа. Поздравляем, мистер Ллойд.  
Да уж. Поздравляем. Вы конченый мудак.

Я почти не видел их, почти не слышал, я даже с соседями по спальне – всего двое – стал здороваться по утрам. И дни зачеркивать бросил на календаре – это не потому что мне тут нравилось, а потому что выпущусь я, и чего?

Мне еще иногда снилось, что он выходит из тюряги, припирается домой к нам и говорит: фу, какой ты стал. Взрослый. Не нравишься.

Мне тогда, во сне, казалось, что я Питер Пен – не взрослею. А он думает, что я вырос.  
Бред.

Это когда я таблетки забывал принимать. Я бы и вовсе не принимал – я от них совсем себя теряю, но снится всякая хуйня. Лучше медузы. В смысле – до зайца.

Заяц.

Он прав – я забываю, как его зовут. Помню, что забавно – две буквы М. И смотрит он забавно. Словно ему правда надо. А я не верю – а он честными глазами вытаращится на меня и губы облизывает. За это сажать надо. За то, как он губы облизывает.

Приперся на отработку. Кухню мне назначили, а ему полы мыть, так он настырный, чего-то там доказал нашему повару, и теперь мы три дня чистим картошку и режем овощи, а потом моем посуду.

Мне порку психолог не разрешает, ха! И правильно. Вдруг я мазохист? Думаю, мне понравилось бы. Я б им обкончал всю лавку.

Суки.

А его пороли.

Пришел хмурый, не садится, переминается с ноги на ногу. Мне прям захотелось его попросить, чтоб он меня тоже отхлестал чем-нибудь. Чтоб за компанию. Суицидник недоделанный.

А еще он, зараза, _говорит_.

«Лло-о-ойд». За это тоже надо сажать. «Эн-н-ндрю». Я у него прямо вибрирую во рту.

Плохая фраза. Очень плохая фраза. Я про имя вообще-то.

Ай…

Я не хочу этого больше. Не хочу – совсем. Надо понять, почему это все произошло. Почему со мной – я не думаю давно. Мне объяснили.

Приходили однажды, когда дома никого не было. Рожи умильные, сытые, глазками меня всего ощупали. В церковь звали. А мне четырнадцать – я стою и думаю: этот мужик и эта баба трахаются после их службы?

Представлял, как они едут домой к тетке, и, пока ее мужа нет дома, бородатый ее вылизывает всю, а потом засаживает.

Я дверь закрыл и блевал потом сорок минут. Они библию оставили на пороге.  
Этот библию взял, читал целый вечер. А потом поставил на видное место.

А я сжег.

Мэтт – о, точно, Мэттью, – он меня _гладит_. Мимо когда проходит за картофелечисткой или за полотенцем – обязательно меня по руке или по плечу погладит. Не понимает, что со мной творится.

Урод. Урод!

Я. Не он.

Он… искушение? Наказание, наверное.

Можно ли убить картофелечисткой? Я бы смог. И концом тупым глаза повыковыривал бы. Хорошо, что тогда под рукой был только нож.

 

***

Мэтт, конечно, отлично слышал Ллойда, но видел он тоже прекрасно: Эндрю не хотел все заканчивать.

Он подставлялся под руку, когда Мэтт дотрагивался-гладил-отодвигал его, чтоб дотянуться до ножа, сполоснуть руки или еще что-то. Поводов для физического контакта находилось множество – и Эндрю деревенел, а потом едва заметно прижимался к ладони Мэтта, словно не мог себя контролировать.

За чисткой картошки Мэттью пытался разговаривать с Ллойдом – пустой треп ни о чем, но разговоры выходили странными, вопросы без ответа повисали в воздухе, и получалась какая-то херня, а не беседа.

\- Зачем ты куришь?  
\- Саморазрушение.  
\- А к тебе кто-нибудь приходит сюда?

…

\- А ко мне мама. У меня сестра есть. И у матери хахель – вот они летом поедут куда-то к морю.

…

\- Они замок повесили на подсобке. Видел?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну… вот. Висит. Так что…  
\- Помолчи, пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь повторить названия америкосовских штатов, завтра тест.  
\- А. Ладно.

Как-то так.

Мэтт изнывал рядом с Эндрю, чувствуя на себе жалящие короткие взгляды. Вместо холода, которым были наполнены слова Ллойда, от его тела шел сухой жар, и хотелось согреть ладони у него под мышками, сделать что-то, отчего он вскрикнет, среагирует.

\- Эндрю… Завтра футбол. Все на поле будут. А у тебя один сосед играет, а второй наверняка смотреть пойдет.

Монтег уставился на неестественно прямую спину замершего у плиты Ллойда и клял себя, на чем свет стоит. Стоило подождать, или, может, попробовать спровоцировать Эндрю, чтоб он позвал сам, но следующая игра будет только через месяц!

Ллойд выкрутил кран холодной воды и сунул руки под жесткую струю. Мэтт не мог сдвинуться с места, ожидая ответа: ведь теперь он должен хоть что-то сказать!

Эндрю умылся и повернулся к Мэтту: капли воды стекали по щекам, как слезы, хотелось вытереть его лицо ладонью, провести по влажным бровям подушечкой пальца, слизнуть воду с нижней губы.

Мэтт передвинулся за стул так, чтоб Эндрю не видел его затруднений, но Ллойд тяжелым взглядом оглядел Мэттью – как раздел – и сказал, чуть дернув щекой:

\- В четыре ко мне приходи.  
\- Энди! Ой, можно мне тебя так звать?

Эндрю задумался. Вытер салфеткой физиономию, а потом сказал, сверкнув смущенной непривычной улыбкой:

\- Можно. У нас так не принято было. Но я…

Не закончил, отвернулся и принялся яростно очищать луковицу.

Мэтт додумал про себя «Я привыкну», улыбнулся спине Ллойда и до конца отработки так и не смог перестать глупо лыбиться.

 

\- Проходи. Как ты вырвался?  
\- Блин, не спрашивай. Пришлось Данкану пять минут доказывать, что живот прихватило. А ты?  
\- Я просто сказал, что башка болит – от меня отстали. Да войдешь ты или нет?!

Мэтт кинул последний взгляд на пустой коридор. Ему до сих пор слышались вопли Брендона, собственный крик и блеск лезвия у горла Дика.

В комнате витал какой-то очень тонкий и очень знакомый запах. Мэтт рефлекторно принюхался, а Эндрю вздрогнул, согнулся, словно его в живот ударили кулаком, и полез на подоконник – открывать форточку.

\- Не надо! Там засада. Дождь.

Мэтт попытался понять, зачем же Ллойд мастурбировал перед его приходом – запах дрочки невозможно было спутать ни с чем, – но Эндрю уже шел к нему.

Три кровати, и только возле одной из них стены совершенно голые, не увешанные ничем. Да и на тумбочке Эндрю была безупречная, нервирующая чистота и пустота. Ни плакатов, ни барахла: безликая жизнь – не жизнь.

\- А что ты слушаешь? – спросил Мэтт и смущенно опустился на кровать, повинуясь кивку Эндрю.  
\- Слушаю?  
\- Я тебя с плеером видел.  
\- А. Вагнер.  
\- Ух ты.  
\- Ну… Не то что б… А ты небось рэп какой-нибудь полосатый?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, американский.

Эндрю привычно сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к своей кровати. Не хотелось признаваться, что Ллойд попал в точку: во дворе всегда крутили грубоватую небрежную черную скороговорку. Мэтту нравились «2 Live Crew» и хиты Goodie Mob.

Он пожал плечами неопределенно и принялся разглядывать плакаты соседей Ллойда.

Энди выстукивал пальцами какой-то мотив по полу, получалось глухо и нервозно.

\- Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он, разглядывая собственные сланцы с перемычкой между большим и указательным пальцами.  
\- Ну, обычно матч идет полтора часа, до перерыва минут сорок.  
\- Никогда не мог понять этого.  
\- Чего?  
\- Футбола. Условия, правила, время… Хрень какая-то.  
\- А мне нравится, но только смотреть, не играть.  
\- Нравится, как по полю бегает толпа грязных полуголых мужиков? – агрессивно спросил Эндрю, не оставляя возможности отшутиться.  
\- Да ну тебя, – промямлил Мэтт.

Они еще помолчали, и Мэтт тоскливо проводил в последний путь очередную драгоценную минуту. Чертов Ллойд!

\- Энди…  
\- А?  
\- Блин, иди сюда.

Эндрю встал, но направился не к кровати. Он забаррикадировал стулом дверь, просунув ножку в изогнутую дверную ручку, и замер там, как статуя.

Мэтт собрался было ругаться, но Ллойд снял с себя толстовку, скинул шлепки – и все это там, стоя возле спасительного выхода из спальни.

«Саморазрушение», – вспомнил вдруг Мэтт. Здесь было светло, хоть электричество не горело – неровный серый свет проникал из окна и окрашивал кожу Эндрю в грязноватый цвет. Ллойд и так был бледный, а в этом весеннем освещении…

Мэтт начал снизу – он всегда раздевался с джинсов. Наступил на пятки кроссовок, отшвырнул их, нетерпеливо замахал ногами, выкручиваясь из штанин. Подумал и снял трусы – пусть смотрит. Пусть видит, как стоит, как хочется, как…

Эндрю шагнул назад, врезался спиной в ножку перевернутого стула. Снова дернулась щека.

\- Заяц… Хочу!

И рванул вперед – уронил на кровать – нервными пальцами забрался под футболку с длинными рукавами – потянул ее верх – вылизал живот – ткнулся кончиком языка в пупок – толкнулся туда, словно…

Мэтт, чуть не разодрав футболку, извернулся, вытащил руки из рукавов – внутрь, запутался, захлебнулся вздохом, вырвался из плена дурацкой шмотки, вцепился в ремень Ллойда.

Было хорошо: предвкушение, нетерпение, возбужденная звериная радость, восторг отдающего – отдающегося. Целоваться! Можно же целоваться.

Мэтт так сильно дернул Эндрю за волосы, притягивая к себе, что он зашипел.

\- Ой, прости…  
\- Еще так!

Мэтт не очень понял, но потянул еще раз. И еще. И прикусил губу Ллойда, и царапнул сильно плечо, и совсем перестал осторожничать, принимая от Эндрю то же – боль. Несильную. Вполне терпимую. Их общую – казалось, что Ллойд делится своей болью – физической, натуральной.

Но когда он с помутневшим яростным взглядом перевернул Мэтта на живот, вздернул его за бедра вверх и ткнулся на сухую, разведя ягодицы, Мэтт испугался.

\- Нет! Не надо, не надо!

Тут же все исчезло – руки с бедер, член, утыкавшийся в анус, тепло чужого тела. Мэтт перекатился на спину, сел и увидел, как Эндрю сжался на другом конце кровати, подтянув к груди колени побелевшими руками.

Совсем больной. Забитый. Охреневший.

 

\- Ну что? Ну что такое?

Мэтт коснулся длинного среднего пальца на узкой стопе, и Эндрю попытался отдернуть ногу.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, Энди!  
\- Мэтт, прости меня. Мне нельзя этого делать. Я себя не контролирую совсем, я мог тебя поранить, я мог сделать тебе плохо, я…  
\- Черт побери, Ллойд! Здесь не надо контролировать! Надо… надо… наоборот…

Голос Мэтта совсем стих, он понимал, правда – понимал сейчас Ллойда, почему-то очень четко осознавая, чего тот боится. Он и сам боялся. Но это все было его идеей.

\- Я хочу тебя. Я хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул. Слышишь? Хочу, чтоб терял голову со мной. Мне так это нравится, слышишь? Просто надо найти что-то подходящее, чтоб скользило…  
\- У меня есть. И да – я тебя слышу, не надо все время спрашивать, – буркнул Эндрю, отворачиваясь нарочито.  
\- Где?  
\- Под подушкой. Ой, не…

Но было поздно. Мэтт уже откинул подушку и обнаружил мокрый носовой платок – весь в сперме.

Эндрю залился краской – дикое зрелище. Отнял у Мэтта платок, заметался, голый и босой, по комнате, пытаясь понять, куда его спрятать.

\- Да хрен с ним! Кинь под кровать. Какая разница, ну?! Это?

Круглая плоская баночка уютно устроилась в ладони, согреваясь.

\- Ты знаешь… – вид голого тощего Ллойда, стоящего с чертовым платком посреди комнаты, мог рассмешить, наверное. Но Мэтту было совсем-совсем не смешно. – Ты знаешь, мне все время хочется тебя испортить. То есть… Ты слишком хорош. Вот если бы у тебя не было глаза, или ты был бы дауном, или был бы страшным, как атомная война, или… ну, ты понял.

\- Я понял, – кивнул ничего не понимающий Мэтт.  
\- Ты слишком хорош для меня. Я тебя не заработал. То, что ты говоришь, что делаешь, как смотришь…  
\- Ты мне нравишься. Вот и все.  
\- И все?

Боже мой, боже, да подойди ты, да выкинь ты этот херов платок с твоей херовой спермой!

\- И все. И я тебя жду. Вот, смотри.

Смазанный палец легко проскользнул в анус. Мэтт растягивал себя, не отрывая глаз от застывшего лица Ллойда. Только глаза сейчас были живыми на этом лице и старались не пропустить ничего.

Мэтт застонал тихонько. Хорошо. Можно добавить второй.

Член чуть подергивался каждый раз, когда Мэтт вводил в себя пальцы на всю длину. Ллойд сдвинулся с места. Кинул платок под кровать, зачерпнул на пальцы смазку и посмотрел исподлобья.

\- Да!

Когда длинные пальцы заменили собственные, Мэтту хотелось кричать от нетерпения и удовольствия. Пальцы Ллойда проникали глубже, двигались резче, и Мэтт откинулся на спину, бесстыдно расставив колени так широко, как получалось.

\- Больше… еще!

Ллойд громко сглотнул, и Мэтт насадился задницей на три, слушая, как шипит сквозь зубы Эндрю.

\- Заяц, я…  
\- Да! Ну же! Ну!

Мэтт остатками соображалки понимал, что будет больно, – особенно после того, как Эндрю оставил на нем кучу синяков и полукружий укусов. Но нет. Потянуло слегка, пока Ллойд протискивался, не издавая не единого звука, не дыша даже.

А потом, чуть попривыкнув, Мэтт не мог понять, как раньше жил без этого. Он обхватил член, вертя по-блядски задом, стараясь не упустить ничего.

Глазами: как Эндрю широко открывает рот, морщится и краснеет.

Ушами: тонкое «а-а-а-а-а-а», почти робкое, на грани слышимости.

Задом, кишкой, проходом – как распирает стенки член, как он запускает внутри нечто – как игрушку заводит ключом – все туже и туже, и скоро невозможно будет крутить ключик дальше – все завертится, вырвется из-под контроля, взорвется.

Когда Эндрю перешел на слова, Мэтт почувствовал их всем телом:.

\- Заяц… да… хорошо, как хорошо… дьявол, какой… как… о… как хорошо, миленький, милый…

Все снова вернулось к звуку «а», протянутому, выплаканному, сдавленному, пока в самое нутро било горячим, и Мэтт дергался напоследок, стараясь удержаться как можно дольше, как можно больше урвать толчков члена, но это все было чересчур.

Он кончал, пытаясь втянуть воздух, но горло свело-сомкнуло, и голова начала кружиться от недостатка кислорода.

Сквозь вату в ушах донеслось, как Ллойд зовет его, и Мэтт вздохнул наконец, кайфуя от того, как распрямляются легкие.

А может быть, ничего такого не было, и просто Мэтту было нужно больше воздуха, чем обычно. Больше, чем можно вдохнуть.

\- Энди…  
\- Чего, заяц? Ты как?  
\- Я нормально, – какое преуменьшение…  
\- Там не болит?  
\- Не знаю. Хорошо.

Эндрю улыбнулся и сказал, качнув головой:

\- А я плохо.

Мэтт думал, что у него не осталось сил, но он почти подпрыгнул, еще не зная, что сказать. Ллойд ухватил его за плечи:

\- Тш-ш-ш. Я имел в виду – это очень. Я теперь знаю, как можно…черт. Это так, заяц… Ты нереальный…  
\- Время…  
\- О, блядь!

Они вскочили и принялись одеваться, спотыкаясь, путаясь в штанинах, в рукавах и шнурках.

\- Бегом! – скомандовал Ллойд, выглянув за дверь. На лестнице уже слышались вопли и шум шагов.

Мэтт рванул по коридору, не чувствуя пола под ногами.

Черт.

Хорошо.

 

***

Задница саднила пару дней, но это было неважно, совсем неважно.

Мэтту хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь, рассказать, как ему было хорошо, как он крут – он по-настоящему занимался сексом, не то что Рэй!

Но, конечно, не стоило рассказывать никому о Ллойде, о подсобке и спальне. Ни о чем.  
Эндрю перестал носить капюшоны. Они смотрели друг на друга через бурлящее драчливое пространство столовой, обменивались быстрыми, еле заметными улыбками и отворачивались. Иногда Мэтт чувствовал на себе взгляд Ллойда во время физкультуры: Эндрю стоял на третьем и курил в форточку, а Мэтту становилось легче бежать, глотая стылый обжигающий воздух.

В первый теплый день, в середине марта, вернулся Профессор.

Рэй шепнул об этом Мэтту на физике: их одноклассник в изоляторе. Его нашли у тетки где-то в Уэльсе, вроде бы эта самая тетка его и сдала.

На следующий день Эттила перевели в спальню. Он сидел на своей кровати, молчаливый, злой, не желал разговаривать и только ковырял подсохшую корочку на костяшках – видимо, дрался. Или, блин, стену бетонную колотил.

Мэтт дождался, пока Брендон с Рэем заснут, и тихонько, стараясь не шлепать по полу голыми пятками, подошел к кровати блудного одноклассника.

\- Эй! Мне поговорить. Один вопрос, Эт!

Эттил повернулся к Мэтту и поднял вопросительно брови. Мэттью присел на корточки перед кроватью и спросил, глядя прямо в настороженное лицо соседа:

\- Тебе Ллойд помог бежать? Ну, Эндрю, старшеклассник.

Эттил кивнул. Мэтта почему-то затошнило, но он упрямо сжал зубы, выдохнул носом и задал второй вопрос:

\- А как? Мне очень надо знать.  
\- У него какие-то дела с охраной. Он, сука, тебе что угодно достанет, хоть динамит.  
\- Как, Эт?  
\- Я знаю? У него спроси. Рэй трепался, что вы с Ллойдом теперь кореша.

Профессор очень неприятно ухмыльнулся и повернулся к стене. В голове у Мэтта бились сонмы странных и страшных мыслей.

Он залез с головой под одеяло и принялся напряженно думать.

В Школе Святого Брутуса нельзя иметь дело с охраной. Это другая сторона: сколько бы ни дрались между собой ученики, охрана – это общий враг. Ненавидимый, презираемый.  
Но как у Ллойда появляются сигареты? Как он протащил в школу нож?

А даже если приходят? У посетителей все равно проверяют сумки.

Мэтт совсем упал духом. Что он, в сущности, знает об Эндрю Ллойде? Об Энди? Да немногим больше, чем вся школа. Только как звенит его голос при слове «заяц». И все.  
И ничего же больше!

В носу защипало, но Мэтт закусил большой палец, давил зубами на ноготь, пока не стало больно. В конце концов, Энди прав – он предупреждал, как мог.

 

\- Надо побазарить.

Мэтт очень долго вычислял, когда подойти к раздаче, чтоб оказаться с подносом возле Ллойда.

Эндрю напрягся в момент, покусал привычно верхнюю губу и ответил, прикрывая рот воротником:

\- За трибунами в шесть.

«За трибунами в шесть» Мэтт оказался около половины седьмого – долбанный мистер Хартли решил проявить характер и оставил целый класс писать дополнительное эссе по теме «Может ли бедный человек быть свободнее богатого».

Мэтта страшно подмывало разукрасить страницу размашистым «НЕТ», но тогда не избежать наказания, а времени мало.

Он не помнил, что накарябал в итоге, не помнил, как бежал на ненавистный стадион. Он хотел просто поговорить, но, увидев закоченевшего Эндрю, который переминался в слякотной луже, перестал соображать совсем.

Мэтта не смутил настороженный взгляд, он прижался к Энди, принялся греть его – нос, щеки, уши – вот надел бы хоть сейчас капюшон, идиот! Ллойд очень быстро ответил, сжал сильно ягодицы Мэтта сквозь джинсы, прижал его к себе – пахом к паху.

Морозить член совсем не хотелось, спускать в трусы – тоже. Мэтт встал коленями прямо в грязь, расстегнул ширинку Ллойда и взял в рот сразу, чтоб не застудить…

Ему нравился вкус, дико нравилось сосать, и Эндрю не продержался долго, тычась судорожно в твердое небо, в мягкую щеку, в горло.

Когда он кончал, то чуть надавил на затылок Мэтта, и получилось очень глубоко, так что рефлекторные слезы потекли.

\- О, блин-блин… Ай! Ты чего? Больно?  
\- Нет, оно само… ну же! – проскулил Мэтт и потер себя сквозь штаны.  
\- Да-да, сейчас, заяц… – забормотал Эндрю, но вместо того чтоб сразу взять в рот, кинулся целоваться, вылизывать рот Мэтта, всасывать свой вкус. И только потом прижал к деревянной изнаночной поверхности трибун и дернул вниз молнию.

Мэтт сегодня был совсем скорый, а Энди сосал иначе, почти даже… ласково.

Когда последнюю каплю слизал чуть шершавый язык, Мэтт вспомнил, нафига он тут.

\- Отлично поговорили! – Эндрю улыбался искренне, широко, довольно, и уже совсем неохота было выяснять всякое, но Мэтт все же заставил себя сказать:  
\- Я правда хотел обсудить кое-че, только вот тебя вижу и все, ни о чем не могу думать.

Улыбка сползла с лица Эндрю так быстро, словно и не было ее, словно померещилось. Закрылся сразу и потянул руку назад, за капюшоном. Отступать было поздно.

\- Эттила вернули. Он сказал, что… что…  
\- Ну-ну… – подбодрил Ллойд. Продолжай, мол. Черт, лучше б он велел заткнуться и поцеловал еще раз.  
\- Что ты помог ему. И что у тебя с охранниками дела. Это правда?

И почти не страшно – как прыгнуть с обрыва песчаного. Был такой за домом, где стройка. Мэтт бегал с друзьями туда каждый день – летать. Сначала страшно, а когда паришь-падаешь – уже хорошо. И слишком быстро земля, хочется еще… Все это закончилось, когда один пацан напоролся на арматуру, засыпанную песком. Ему бок зашивали, а стройку обнесли таким забором, что лазейку и не найти.

\- Это правда, – отстраненно ответил Эндрю. Он словно повторял урок – скучно. Отвернулся, достал нож и принялся выцарапывать что-то на поверхности трибуны.  
\- А… какие?

В горле пересохло, когда Ллойд, не глядя, улыбнулся в трибуну. Зло и очень… опасно. «Наверное, он так улыбался перед тем, как зарезать отчима», – невпопад подумалось Мэттью.

\- Ты хочешь знать, какие дела?

Нет. Нет! Уже нет…

\- Знаешь Пэдди-святошу?

Мэтт кивнул. Кто же не знает Пэдди-святошу, ирландца? Он вечно грозит хулиганам геенной огненной, адом и вечными муками – странный такой мужичок лет сорока. Но в целом добрый.

\- Ну, так вот я ему отсасываю. Иногда. Раз в три его смены примерно.

Тик-так. Интересно, сколько времени? Наверное, пора на ужин.

\- Я специально его выбрал – по нему видно… Неважно. Первый раз он лепетал, что, мол, не надо, а на второй сам меня позвал. И на третий. Я ему уже полгода сосу, а он мне сигареты, книжки, кассеты, вот даже плеер.

Наверное, сегодня на ужин котлеты. Не очень вкусно, но если полить соусом, то можно жрать. Мать говорила, что с соусом можно даже туалетную бумагу проглотить.

\- Я нож когда попросил, он в отказ. Я пригрозил, что Рокуэлу пожалуюсь. Пэдди директора боится, хер знает почему…

Эндрю царапал и царапал что-то по гнилому дереву, остервенело. Но голос был ровным. Не смотрел только на Мэтта – на резьбу свою дурацкую смотрел.

\- Я пообещал, что это на всякий случай. Для защиты. Что ничего плохого не случится. Он не хотел, но потом сломался. Я его тогда наградил – такую дрочку устроил, что он выл в этой своей каморке.

Наверное, ему давно хотелось все рассказать кому-то. А на гарнир картошка. Лучше бы пюре. Пюре можно быстро проглотить и уйти в спальню.

\- Он мне потом револьверы даже притаскивал. Я ж с кем попало не связываюсь. Эттил твой – нормальный пацан, он, конечно, может меня сдать, но…  
\- Ты знаешь, мне на ужин пора.

Мэтт попятился.

\- Заяц…

Ллойд сделал шаг, и Мэтт отступил еще дальше.

\- Там картошка вроде… и котлеты. Ты любишь котлеты? Я люблю…  
Идти, пятясь, не очень удобно, но повернуться спиной совсем невозможно. Правда, Ллойд застыл и больше не делал попыток подойти к Мэтту. И хорошо. Это хорошо.

\- …если опоздаю, меня потом не накормят, ну, ты знаешь, так что я пойду, и…  
\- Иди. Пошел отсюда!!! – заорал Ллойд, и Мэтт рванул к школе так быстро, как мог. Видел бы физрук – обязательно похвалил бы.

 

***

Вот теперь все правильно. Все теперь у меня так, как надо. Как заслужил.

Заяц шарахается в коридорах, глаза прячет, норовит сесть в окружении друзей, чтоб я даже мимо него пройти не мог.

А я и не могу.

Хотел сначала сказать ему, что соврал, или извиниться, а за что? За уродство? За ущербность свою?

Он хороший мальчик. Мальчик. Блядь!

Как же его хочется, гада! Как надо, чтоб увидеть снова его серые глазищи, жадные, восхищенные. Никто на меня так не смотрел. И никто не будет.

Три месяца. Чуть больше. И все. И никто не узнает о нас. Хотя и так не узнают – он скорее себе еще раз вены перережет, чем признается. Он не я. И хорошо.

Черт, как хорошо. Было. Как было мало.

Я снова жру амобарбитал и психологу сказал сегодня:

\- У меня проблема. Вы говорили, чтоб я рассказывал.

Она аж подпрыгнула, миссис Хоуп. Смотрит на меня своими глазами рыбьими и радуется, что пациент на контакт пошел.

Меня, говорю, не любят. И вы не любите. Полюбите меня, а?

Она опешила, мямлит что-то про анализ, гипноз или цирроз, про то, что надо это обсудить, а я ей говорю: отсосите у меня, мне будет легче. Честное слово.

Она орать. Я вышел, чуть сумку не забыл. Там два ножа на продажу – неудобно бы получилось.

Я думаю, сдал бы я на самом деле Пэдди или нет? Наверное, сдал бы. У меня сигареты кончились, у него смена была, я не пришел. Он обещал притаранить мне блок. А я не могу.

Разве я обещал ему что-то, зайцу?

Какой же ты урод, Ллойд. Фантастический. От таблеток во рту сухо постоянно и подташнивает, сигареты помогают. Надо сходить забрать.

Я так уже три часа думаю, что надо к Пэдди спуститься. И не спускаюсь. Этот же все равно ничего не узнает: ходил я к нему или не ходил, дрочил, курил, спал – не спал… как много действий, какие красные таблетки, как много «он» и совсем нету «я», можно Дику анаши достать, он просил, а я отказал, буду работать со всеми подряд, как же паршиво, мамочки мои, как плохо, то, что мне выдают – этим же не убиться, так, проблююсь, мне больше пяти капсул не разрешают, а если трахать баб, баб здесь мало, но вот одна таблетки сует раз в неделю, и на потолке пятно красное – у них менструация бывает, а у мальчиков нет, я смотрю на это пятно и не понимаю – оно правда на потолке или у меня в глазах уже пятна, так тихо, а мне хочется, чтоб говорили, а то меня бросили совсем и никогда не найдут, я на острове, да? Да?

Я такой мерзкий, что меня никто не станет больше трахать и никто не подставит мне зад, и я тоже не подставлю.

Я втыкаю в себя пальцы и, кажется, что-то рву, больно, и течет по ляжкам, и совсем нет ничего приятного, а ведь если бы я его не убил, он бы своим членом точно так же меня порвал бы.

Жаль, что я его убил. Он бы меня наказал сейчас. За то, что я такой отвратительный, за то, что подонок.

Мэтт ведь на самом деле… На самом деле…

 

 

***

На старой поверхности мягкого от сырости дерева, на коричневой, в разводах, трибуне, вырезано ножом «ЗАЯЦ».

Мэтт ходил, проверял, примерно через неделю после того разговора. Теперь, где бы он ни был: в столовой, в спальне, в классе, в раздевалке, в душевой, он точно знал, что если выйти на поле и обойти трибуны, на одной и них будет прокорябано слово.

Навеки. Эти трибуны, наверное, простоят еще тысячу лет. Кому надо тут что-то чинить и менять? Тут же преступники живут.

Мэтт попытался отскоблить надпись – пуговицей от куртки, железной. Но что пуговица против ножа?

Всегда так в жизни.

Он так и не смог разобраться, от чего его больше вынесло. Он же жалел Ллойда, думал, тому паршиво, а как же паршиво, если он члены сосет – и все это ради бизнеса?  
Ну и, конечно, охранник.

Враг, взрослый, тот же самый отчим: пользующийся. А Ллойд и рад отдавать.

Блин! Блин!

Смотреть на Ллойда совсем не получалось – при взгляде на капюшон, прямую спину, на рюкзак казалось, что все как прежде. Он же совсем не изменился, он все так же притягивает, возбуждает. А смены Пэдди-святоши были уже три раза.

К горлу подкатывало, не хотелось есть уже который день.

Мэтт даже пошел как-то вниз, когда дежурил ирландец.

\- Здрасьте!  
\- Ну, здорово, чего тебе?

И не догадаешься, что он дает в рот ученику. Вот сообщить директору, пусть этот извращенец вылетит отсюда!

\- Мне ничего. Пока.  
\- Ну, до свидания.

Другие бы охранники обматерили или замахнулись, а этот добрый. Добренький . Небось, принес Ллойду сигарет, а то и бомбу. Или гранату. Пусть все тут на хер взорвется!

Пока Мэтт, перескакивая через две ступеньки, несся на урок, ему пришли в голову два слова: «принципы» и «ревность».

Он так обалдел, что даже остановился.

Это было очень странно: обдумывать проблему, раскладывать по полочкам «за» и «против», пытаться встать на место другого человека. Не получалось одновременно двигаться и думать, Мэтт так и стоял, полируя пальцами перила.

Принципы. Нельзя продавать себя, это неправильно, это проституция, это мерзко…  
Также нельзя связываться с теми, кто охраняет, учит и вообще отвечает за жизнь и свободу учеников.

Ревность. Мать твою! Твою траханную под кустом мать…

Мэтт не ревновал Гарри, хотя видел, видел, что есть там кто-то, по кому Поттер сходит с ума, кого ждет, с кем все случилось наверняка. Белобрысый тощий чмошник.

Ллойд не любил охранника Пэдди-святошу, он пользовался им и разрешал использовать себя. Но это было больнее и обиднее, это было неправильно, это было предательство!

\- Эй! – Мэтт вздрогнул и обнаружил себя на лестнице – одну ногу он уже поставил на ступеньку.  
\- Чего?  
\- Не «чевокай»! Тебе не надо быть на уроке?  
\- Да, я просто… просто… я уже иду, мистер Рокуэл, сэр!

Черт бы его побрал! Интересно, а Эндрю стал бы отсасывать у директора? Мэтт только что перестал называть Эндрю про себя исключительно по фамилии, как он делал все последнее время.

Но ревность или принципы – все это ерунда. Ллойд гнилой.

И надо прекратить любое общение. И бейсболку отдать!

Вечером, когда Эндрю был у миссис Хоуп, Мэтт повесил на дверь его комнаты подарок. Если кто-нибудь другой найдет – не страшно, отдадут.

Эттил влетел в комнату перед самым отбоем, шлепнулся на кровать и сообщил тревожно смотревшим на него одноклассникам:

\- Ллойд свихнулся! Я видел.  
\- Что?!  
\- Откуда знаешь?!  
\- На хера ты к нему ходил?

Профессор залез с ногами на кровать, подложил подушку под спину и ответил каждому на вопрос:

\- Да, свихнулся, я был рядом, меня наша докториха и психологиня расспрашивали потом, как это случилось. Я шел к нему, хотел, чтоб он мне еще раз помог… ну, вы понимаете.  
\- И че ты все бегаешь, бегун? Тут нормально, чуть больше года нам оттрубить, а потом свобода. Че, нравится в прятки играть?

Похоже, всех больше занимал очередной побег, а не Ллойд.

\- Расскажи, что случилось, – попросил Мэтт, контролируя голос изо всех сил.  
\- Я поднялся на их этаж, выхожу с лестничного пролета и вижу: стоит Ллойд перед дверью в спальню и крутит в руках кепку свою, ну, бейсболку. А потом как уткнется в нее мордой! Как завоет! Я че-то так охренел, что завис. А Ллойд вроде как задыхаться начал, и его прям корежило. Он, наверное, плакал, я даже не понял. Он сполз на пол, рожей все в эту бейсболку, и тут народ стал собираться вокруг, я за врачихой рванул.  
\- Бля, может, он под кайфом был? – спросил Брендон и во все глаза уставился на Эттила.  
\- Ни хуя ж себе кайф! – усмехнулся Эттил и закончил:  
\- Мы когда прибежали – быстро, кстати, – он по полу катался и выл, ему наша косая как засандалит шприцем в бедро… уж не знаю, чего там было. Ну, успокоительное, как обычно… Он в себя пришел, увидел у нее шприц, че-то там прошептал, типа «не смей», ну и вырубился. Его в изолятор забрали.

Мэтт никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться и перестать дергаться. Надо было сходить к Ллойду, извиниться или просто побыть с ним, но не сейчас же, не сейчас!

Сейчас нужно было просто сидеть, как-то реагировать равнодушно-заинтересованно на тот факт, что псих-старшеклассник свихнулся окончательно и бесповоротно. Но хотя бы ерзать, чесать затылок, мять простыню Мэттью мог и пользовался этим на всю катушку.

Ребята начали укладываться, обсуждая вполголоса новость, он тоже нырнул под одеяло, отвернулся к стене и попробовал успокоиться.

Не вышло.

Он почти не спал всю ночь, уговаривая себя не пытаться проникнуть в изолятор – стало бы только хуже. Лучше просто попросить завтра у косоглазой врачихи, миссис Финелл, чтоб она пустила к заключенному.

Ближе к утру Мэтт выключился и без сновидений миновал душную ночь.

 

***

\- Не больше пяти минут!  
\- Да, миссис Финнел.  
\- Я буду здесь.  
\- Да, миссис Финнел.  
\- Если бросится – зови. Но вроде не должен.  
\- А он что…  
\- Да, очень агрессивен, накинулся вчера на охранника, который его сюда принес.  
\- Кто?  
\- Кто?  
\- Охранник.  
\- Я не помню. Патрик, кажется.  
\- Пэдди-святоша.  
\- Что ты там бормочешь?  
\- Ничего, миссис Финнел. Я пошел.  
\- Давай. Ты добрый мальчик. Я не знала, что вы дружили…

Эндрю сидел на кровати в стерильной обстановке, в белой палате. Он раскачивался, опираясь на свои согнутые колени подбородком, и бормотал что-то. На звук открываемой двери он никак не среагировал.

Мэтт подошел ближе и прислушался.

\- Ральф крикнул – от страха, отчаянья, злости. Ноги у него сами распрямились, он кричал и кричал, он не мог перестать. Он метнулся вперед, в чащобу, вылетел на прогалину, он кричал, он рычал, а кровь капала. Он ударил колом, дикарь покатился; но на него уже неслись другие, орали. Он увернулся от летящего копья, дальше побежал уже молча. Вдруг мелькающие впереди огоньки слились, рев леса стал громом, и куст на его пути рассыпался огромным веером пламени.

\- Привет, Энди…  
\- Ральф бросился вправо, сердце выпрыгивало, он мчался, огонь накатывал, как прибой. За ним летело улюлюканье, коротенькие, тонкие выкрики: видят, видят. Справа вырос кто-то темный, остался сзади. _Уйди, Монтег, уйди_ . Все бежали, голосили как бешеные. Вломились в подлесок, а слева гремел горячий огненный гром.  
\- Что это, Эндрю? Ты меня слышишь?

Синяки под глазами, пальцы трясутся, болезненно горящие глаза. И раскачивается. Чтоб им всем! Чтоб ему, Мэтту!

\- Ральф забыл раны, голод, жажду, он весь обратился в страх. Страх на летящих ногах мчался лесом к открытому берегу. Перед глазами прыгали точки, делались красными кольцами, расползались, стирались. Ноги, чужие ноги под ним устали, а бешеный крик стегал, надвигался зубчатой кромкой беды, совсем накрывал. _Уходи_.

\- Ты мне, Энди? Ты со мной разговариваешь? Ты же в порядке! Не пугай меня, и так хуево совсем. Пожалуйста.

Мэтт сел рядом с игнорирующим его Ллойдом и протянул руку. Эндрю дернулся, заорал и вжался спиной в стену, закрываясь, защищаясь. Или он издевается?

\- Мне уйти? – чуть не плача, спросил Мэтт. – Прости меня. Ты не виноват. Просто то, что ты рассказал…  
\- Ральф…  
\- Не надо больше!!!

Мэтт схватил Ллойда и стал трясти его, заглядывая в пустые глаза. Больничный запах и эта рубашка на Эндрю, и брюк нет, и все белое, такое мерзкое!

\- Мистер Монтег, это вы что удумали? А ну брысь!  
\- Он не разговаривает со мной, он не разговаривает! – как заведенный, частил Мэтт, а миссис Финнел звякнула ампулой, отламывая кончик.  
\- Ну что ты как маленький! Он на препаратах, сейчас я вколю, он заснет. Если все будет нормально, через неделю выпишем.  
\- Не надо…

Миссис Финнел и Мэтт уставились на Эндрю, который сверлил взглядом шприц.

\- Не надо… – повторил он, и врачиха покладисто ответила:  
\- Хорошо, не будем. Сам заснешь?

Ллойд кивнул. Мэтту от этого неморгающего взгляда стало дурно.

\- Все, пошли, Монтег, он будет спать.

Мэтт вышел из палаты, проследил, как Финнел заперла ее на ключ и уселась писать что-то в бланке.

\- А…  
\- Ты еще тут?  
\- Да. Я хотел узнать. Он что-то такое рассказывал… про Ральфа какого-то…  
\- А, это книжка наверняка. Он в прошлый раз тоже все Шекспира и Уайльда наизусть читал.  
\- В прошлый раз?  
\- Когда только поступил. Пару лет назад. Он тогда уговорил не переводить его в специализированное учреждение, так с тех пор все нормально было. Все, чего ты тут со мной лясы точишь? Иди.  
Мэтт остался после урока литературы, и мистер Ферленд вздрогнул, увидев его в пустом классе.

\- Вы мне не поможете?  
\- Чем же, мальчик?

У Ферленда был склероз, плавно переходящий в маразм, – он не мог запомнить имена всех своих учеников.

\- Я хотел бы знать, что это за книжка. Там мальчик и дикари, и он бежит, и кровь… Мальчика зовут Ральф.

Ферленд пожевал губами, возведя к потолку очи, а потом радостно выкрикнул, как в викторине:

\- «Повелитель мух»! Уильям Голдинг, 1954 год. А что такое?  
\- Ничего. Спасибо.

Мэтт отправился в библиотеку и взял «Повелителя мух», что вызвало целую лавину шуток Рэя и ухмылку Профессора.

 

Мэтт каждый день ходил под окно изолятора в надежде, что Эндрю выглянет, но нет. В палату Финнел его больше не пускала.

Ллойда действительно выписали через неделю. Он шел по школе, а в спину ему летели редкие насмешки – его защита не до конца, но пала, он был смешон однажды, и больше уже не будет пользоваться прежним авторитетом и вызывать такой страх, как раньше.  
Если Мэтту удавалось перехватить его взгляд, Эндрю смотрел в ответ, прищурившись, а потом шел по своим делам. Большую часть времени Ллойд проводил в спальне.

И еще. Кажется, Ллойд больше не курил.

Мать пришла неожиданно, как всегда. Идея сформировалась, как только он увидел за стеклом двери ее зеленое пальто.

\- Ты можешь меня взять на лето? Я обещаю, что когда вы уедете, буду сидеть дома! Обещаю. Мама, я клянусь! Пожалуйста! Я не стану ни с кем встречаться. Я не стану…  
\- Какой же ты большой уже, – вдруг невпопад ответила мать. – И «мамой» меня так давно не называл. Видать, сильно припекло, а?

Внутри у Мэтта бушевало. Хотелось орать, материться, осыпать ее обвинениями, но ведь она права. Припекло.

\- Мама, мне это очень важно. Я приведу в порядок чердак, починю забор, буду следить за газоном. Я ничего плохого не сделаю, клянусь.  
\- Я подумаю, ладно. Ладно. Хоть этого и не надо делать.  
\- Мам!  
\- Я подумаю!  
\- И еще сигарет мне принеси.

Сигареты… Мэтт оставил другому охраннику, не Пэдди, половину блока, чтоб протащить остальное в школу.

Он не знал, где выловить Эндрю, но с приходом апреля воспитанники школы Брутуса все чаще торчали на улице, и в помещении после уроков оставалось мало народу.

Если сильно постучать костяшками по деревянной поверхности двери, станет немного больно, но к Мэтту эта боль так и не пришла. Он раздумывал над тем, постучал ли он на самом деле или ему показалась, когда дверь распахнулась.

Щека Эндрю дернулась, но в остальном он был неподвижен.

\- Я войду?

Ллойд оглянулся вглубь комнаты, а потом посторонился. Его постель была не заправлена, на тумбочке горой валялись кассеты.

Эндрю сел на свою кровать и сложил на коленях руки. Он был в той же бессменной темной толстовке и линялых старых джинсах с дырой на коленке.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Эндрю пожал плечами, а Мэтт неловко опустился на стул, заваленный чьей-то грязной футбольной формой. Резкий запах чужого пота раздражал, и Мэтт хотел было открыть форточку, но вспомнил прошлый раз, платок в сперме и не стал.

\- Тебе еще дают таблетки? – Эндрю кивнул, и Мэтт попросил беспомощно:  
\- Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста. Я ждал, чтоб тебя выписали…  
\- Ну вот, дождался, – заговорил, наконец-то, Ллойд.  
\- Энди…  
\- Я Эндрю.  
\- Хорошо, – покладисто кивнул Мэтт и протянул палец. Ткнул им в разрез джинсов, в голую коленку.  
\- Не надо, – сухо попросил Ллойд, и Мэтт убрал руку.  
\- Я хочу обратно бейсболку.  
\- Я ее выкинул.  
\- Ты все выкидываешь, что мне принадлежит?

Эндрю удивился, кажется. Потом припомнил что-то, поморщился и сказал:

\- Она тебе не принадлежала. Только ножик.  
\- Ты мне ее подарил. Хочу назад. Отдашь?

Эндрю вроде бы смутился. Полез под подушку и достал измятую грязную бейсболку.

\- У тебя вся жизнь под подушкой? – резанул Мэтт.  
\- Ты не моя жизнь! – повышая голос, ответил Ллойд. Отлично. Пусть. Пусть лучше сердится.  
\- А я и не говорил о себе, – невинно похлопал ресницами Мэтт. – Это просто головной убор. Очень… грязный! Что ты с ним делал?

Кажется, Мэтта раскусили. Ллойд подхватил его нейтральный, почти равнодушный тон и ответил:

\- Я же сказал, я ее выбросил. Вот, подобрали.  
\- Понятно. Я ее почищу.  
\- Как тебе будет угодно.

Нет.  
Нет.  
К хуям все эти игры.

\- Энди, ты мне нужен. Я хочу все исправить. Хочу сказать: «Хрен с ним, с охранником. Я сам тебе достану сигареты и ножи. Не надо с ним – будь только со мной!» – но я этого уже не сказал. А, вот!

Мэтт спустил с плеча рюкзак, который так и висел за спиной, вытащил блок.

\- Я не курю, – пристально глядя на коробку, сказал Ллойд.  
\- А как же саморазрушение?  
\- Я таблетки вместо этого пью.  
\- Черт!

Мэтт кинул на пол блок.

\- Я прочитал «Повелителя мух».  
\- С чего ты мне это говоришь?  
\- А ты тогда цитировал, когда я в изолятор приходил к тебе.

Эндрю удивился.

\- Ты приходил? – правда удивился, не издевается.  
\- Да. Ты цитировал про Ральфа.  
\- А. Вот что я в этот раз гнал… Память идиотская, как бумага. Все запоминаю, всякую муру. А имена вот плохо, – усмехнулся Ллойд и снова отвернулся.  
\- Поцелуй меня.

Щека. Тик.

\- Трахни меня.

Еще раз.  
\- Прости меня, и не надо больше никаких охранников.

И еще.

Эндрю поднял руку и прижал пальцы к щеке в том месте, где она дергалась.

\- Зачем ты врешь мне, Монтег?  
\- Я не…  
\- Врешь. Сейчас приперло, ты пришел. Потом узнаешь еще что-нибудь – уйдешь. Все мне врут. Все. Вы думаете, я…

Сел, задышал глубоко, успокаиваясь, купируя вспышку.

\- Я не все, – как обидно… – Я не уйду больше.  
\- Ты уйдешь, – устало сказал Эндрю. – Сейчас встанешь и уйдешь, потому что народ вернется.  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Ну что же ты за козел… что ж ты…  
\- Очень хочу. Потрогай. Потрогай, как…

Мэтт опустился на колени сопротивляющемуся Ллойду, дернул вниз его руку…

\- Это ты псих, не я… – простонал Эндрю и спихнул Мэтта. – Сейчас придут. Тебе же хуже будет, тебе тут еще год! Все, иди.  
\- Где мы встретимся?  
\- Иди же, репей!  
\- Я не отстану. Я не могу отстать. Где и когда?  
\- Футбол же вроде…  
\- Да, послезавтра. Ко мне приходи. Придешь?  
\- М…  
\- Приходи. Послезавтра. Как матч начнется.

Мэтт все же столкнулся с соседями Ллойда в дверях. Сигареты остались на полу.

 

 

***

Это никогда не кончится.

Я обречен забывать целые куски своей жизни, пусть даже их стоит забыть. Не хочу забывать. Хочу помнить каждую распроклятую медузу, что сосет из меня соки под стылой вязкой водой.

Я обречен глотать, и глотать, и глотать. Когда на маленьком круглом блюдце лежит ярко-красная пилюля, я могу думать только о том, как красиво на белом смотрится микроскопический выпуклый овал, а еще – что надо глотать.

Мое горло предназначено для членов и таблеток, как забавно.

Я в любой момент могу отказаться – и от членов, и от таблеток, а что я получу взамен? Для чего тогда будет мое горло?

Мэтт?

Дурацкая чушь.

Этот так говорил: «Дурацкая чушь». Очень… дурацкое выражение. Я его почти забыл – и руки его, и рожу, и запах, а выражения помню.

Вру. Все помню.

Мне кажется – или после того, как я с ним поговорю, у меня мозги лучше работают?

Иллюзия. И он тоже.

Как до фига разных «он» – я не справляюсь.

Улыбается-трогает-смотрит – в коридорах. Толкает, я дернусь – а он… Губы облизывает. Кто тут что не понимает…

Я никому не признаюсь. Последнее, что я помню – это проклятая бейсболка, висящая на ручке двери. Дальше все. И «Повелителя мух» не помню. И как он стоял – Финнел сказала – под окнами.

Я Ральф, и еще я Холден Колфилд над пропастью. Не уверен, что вокруг рожь. Что вокруг? Ладно, я не стойкий, я боюсь уколов не потому, что потом я совсем не я, а потому что игла, и кровь, и я чувствую, как по вене ползет лекарство, тянет за собой боль, пока все сосуды, жилы и капилляры во всем моем теле не заполняются жидкой болью.  
Я наверняка возбуждаюсь при этом. Я же не помню.

Он обещает. Глупый. Он очень глупый. Я думал, что он не, а он очень. Ну кем надо быть, чтобы снова пытаться?

У меня болят глаза, с такой силой я всматриваюсь в него.

У меня болят уши – так сильно я хочу услышать то, что он говорит.

У меня болит язык – мне трудно сопротивляться.

Голова не болит, она не работает. Я животом понимаю, что… Блядь, я даже кишками ни одну мысль не могу додумать до конца, я давно его не видел, несколько часов.  
Это не любовь – вот я и продумал это слово, по буквам – это как та волшебная таблетка, панацея.

Он боится меня? Должен бояться. Я очень стараюсь.

 

 

***

На этот раз Ллойд не пришел. По-честному не пришел, его не было рядом с дверью спальни Мэтта, он не прислонялся к стене, не простонал «Твою мать!»

На какую-то дикую минуту Мэтт подумал, что Эндрю смотрит футбол, он даже кинулся на поле, но потом развернулся и направился бегом по лестнице на этаж, где находились спальни седьмого курса.

\- Я тебе не открою.

Мэтт стоял перед закрытой дверью уже минуту и уговаривал Ллойда впустить его.  
\- Но Энди! Ну давай хоть поговорим! Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Я не открою.

Какой-то детский сад. Голос Ллойда звучал напряженно и глухо, он, кажется, сидел на полу прямо у двери.

Мэтт опустился на корточки. Из-под двери не пробивался свет – ровно посередине был темный кусок. Точно, сидит.

Мэтт сел так же и вытянул, как Эндрю, ноги.

\- Я не уйду. Дождусь, пока твои вернутся, тогда тебе придется открыть.  
Эндрю промолчал. Мэтт прикинул, где должна находится его башка (высокий, черт), и приложил ладонь примерно на этом расстоянии.

\- Энди! – позвал он.  
\- Что?  
\- А если я скажу, что люблю тебя?

Непонятно как, но Эндрю, кажется, заткнул даже птиц за окном – мертвенная тишина. Вот как это называется.

А потом очень долгий выдох.

\- Я тебе не поверю.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты врешь.  
\- Нет!  
\- Себе.

Универсальное замечание. Затыкает оппонента стопудово.

\- А что хочу тебя – тоже вру?

На этот раз Ллойд был готов к ответу.

\- Нет. Это вполне может быть. Странное, уродское всегда притягивает. Это… – ну хоть на чем-то запнулся, – …это свойство человеческой психики. Девиации. Извращения.  
\- Ты придурок, Ллойд.

Молчание.

\- Очень… – бля, ну он же не девочка, чтоб комплименты ему отвешивать! – … очень красивый придурок.

Это он так вздрогнул или дверь просто скрипнула?

\- Не надо так говорить. Никогда! – блиииин. Сталь в голосе такая, такой лед! Это… Это отчим ему так говорил?  
\- Извини. Я не буду…

Черт!

\- Открой. Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
\- Энди, я сейчас буду дрочить. Прямо тут, в коридоре. Если ты меня не пустишь.  
\- Делай, что хочешь.

О, влип. Влип.

И болты на джинсах – можно было бы молнию со звуком вниз, и вроде как – уже. Он бы подумал, что…

\- Тебе плевать, если меня найдут тут, у тебя под дверью, мастурбирующего?  
\- Плевать.

Нда.

\- Брешешь. Ты же меня кинулся защищать тогда. Когда Бренда схватили.  
\- С тех пор съедено много барбитуратов.  
\- Ясно. Ну, я начинаю.

Тишина.

На первом этаже уборщик громыхнул ведром, на улице заорали – гол.

\- Энди…  
\- Что?  
\- Нет. Я боюсь. Вдруг меня увидят.  
\- Правильно боишься.  
\- Пусти.  
\- Н-нет.

Неуверенность – это хорошо.

Мэтт обвел языком рот: по верхним зубам, за нижней губой, ткнулся в одну щеку, в другую, коснулся кромки верхних зубов. Слюны скопилось очень много.  
\- Энди, я не переставал думать о тебе.

Сты-ы-ыдно!

\- Я трогал себя под одеялом и хотел, чтоб это был ты.  
\- Когда?  
\- Пока ты был в изоляторе. И пока я… пока я на тебя обижался. Я вспоминал, как ты меня трахал…

Вжик.

Да! Да, Боже, да. Благослови производителей джинсов на молнии. Нет, тех, кто придумал молнию!

\- Как твой член скользил во мне, как ты насаживал меня на себя.  
\- Заткнись.

«Сш-ш-ш-ш». Очень тихо.

\- Как я стонал, как было хорошо…

«М-м-м».

\- Какой ты был со мной… Как я трогал тебя…

Голоса на втором, со скрипом отрыли окно на третьем. И вдох за дверью.

\- Вспоминал и трогал себя, сжимал свой член и двигал кулаком все быстрее и быстрее. Я так хотел кончить…  
\- Через год, когда ты выйдешь, можешь устроиться в «Секс по телефону».

Сука.

Злобный, извращенный урод.

«Хлюп».

А ну и что. Пусть злится.

Хотя и не хочется уже ничего после такого.

\- Эй. Ты обиделся?

Нет. Да.

\- Ты еще там? Заяц…

Знает ведь, держит за яйца.

Мэтт поправил ноющий член в джинсах.

\- Тут я. А ты сидишь на полу и занимаешься онанизмом, вместо того, чтоб впустить меня. Я бы тебе помог. Я давно хочу сверху – то есть чтоб самому на твой член…

«А-а-а-а-а».

\- …и опуститься на тебя, и...

Блядь, как же трудно это говорить. Вслух. Старой обшарпанной двери.

\- Открой… – проскулил Мэтт, чувствуя себя вышвырнутым из теплого дома щенком.  
\- Я не могу! – отчаянно заговорил Эндрю. – Я если тебя увижу, у меня чердак сорвет, а я не должен, не должен. Надо все прекратить. Если ты еще раз, если ты… а ведь ты наверняка…

Мэтт ни хрена не понял. Нет, то, что Ллойд хочет с ним порвать – да, а остальное бессвязное бормотание – нет.

\- Меня мать заберет. На лето. Я буду один в доме. Ты сможешь приходить. Мы будем трахаться, все будет классно, слышишь?!

Мэтт замахнулся, чтоб треснуть кулаком по двери, но та вдруг открылась, и он чуть не грохнулся к ногам Эндрю. Поднял взгляд и увидел расстегнутую ширинку и заправленный под резинку трусов стоящий член.

\- Что тебя мама? – переспросил Эндрю.

Мэтт поднялся с колен и повторил. Про маму. И трах.

\- Сейчас же только апрель… – растерянно сказал Эндрю и уточнил:  
\- Сейчас апрель?  
\- Да. Всего два месяца – и мы сможем делать, что хотим. Ты будешь ко мне приходить?  
\- Я не… я… если я сейчас не кончу, то у меня будет обморок. Потому что вся кровь отлила от головы.

Да? Да!!!

Если бы кто-то и захотел войти – он не смог бы, потому что Эндрю прижал Мэтта к двери, ручка впивалась в живот, спущенные до колен джинсы мешались и стреноживали, обслюнявленных пальцев не хватило для нормальной растяжки, но Ллойду не понадобилось много времени.

Он задрожал, кончая, а потом принялся дрочить Мэтту, не выходя из него, кусая и целуя шею, бормоча что-то неразборчивое в ухо, и от его дыхания бежали мурашки по загривку.

 

***

Уроки, прием пищи, сон, домашка, быстрая привычная дрочка в туалете или душевой – все это стало теперь ожиданием: мать сказала «да».

Мэтту казалось, что ей стыдно. Раньше этого не было заметно, но как только Мэттью попросил у нее что-то, как только он показал себя слабым и нуждающемся, Кларисса Монтег дрогнула.

Это не помешало ей полить ругательствами Мэтта, его новую привычку курить (два блока, спасибо, мама), припомнить его прошлые и расписать будущие преступления, но главное: в самом начале июня его заберут домой!

На трибуне, возле белых прокорябанных букв, появились теперь черные прожженные запятые.

Мэтт каждый день ходил на поле, пробирался за трибуны и слушал звуки школьной жизни, приглушенные, но раздражающе близкие. Он надеялся застать там Эндрю, но никак не получалось вычислить, когда Ллойд бывает в «их» месте. И бывает ли. И он ли оставляет черные следы, которые, как заметил Мэттью, выстраивались в ровный ряд.

Шансов побыть вдвоем не осталось совсем. Какой там трах – поговорить было невозможно, потому что каста убийц – это почти как неприкасаемые. Никто не подходит, не обедает с ними, никто с ними не общается.

Проходя мимо сортира, в котором кто-то из старших издевался над Рэем, Мэтт вдруг понял, что к нему не цепляются. Давно, больше месяца. Вот с того самого случая с ножом и не цепляются.

Неожиданно осознанная свобода вскружила голову, Ллойд на сегодняшнем ужине был в пиджаке и белой рубашке, от чего мозг Мэттью с тихим щелчком выключился.

Мэтт набрал какое-то неимоверное количество картошки фри и прошел к столу, за которым всегда сидели трое: Крис, угнавший тачку и случайно сбивший тетку, Курт, где-то доставший обрез и паливший по соседским окнам – не повезло пацану-соседу. И Эндрю Ллойд. Энди…

Мэтт как ни в чем не бывало хлопнул поднос о стол возле тарелки Ллойда и уселся к нему вплотную.

Не то чтоб вся столовая застыла от такого наглого попрания внутренних законов школы, но Мэтт отчетливо почувствовал массу разнообразных взглядов: удивленных, любопытных, скептических и злобных. Откуда-то донесся голос Брендона, который звал Мэтта, но Монтег решил не обращать внимания ни на кого.

Кроме Ллойда.

Ллойд не донес до рта кусочек картошки. Он так и сидел, внимательно разглядывая Мэтта, который выдавил на тарелку соус и обмакнул ломтик.

\- Приятного аппетита! – сказал он жизнерадостно и тут наткнулся на взгляды двух других пацанов. Курт смотрел волком, Крис крутил в пальцах вилку и разглядывал Мэтта так, словно собрался его съесть  
\- Ты охуел? – поинтересовался Эндрю и отложил чертову картошку.  
\- Н-нет, – неуверенно ответил Мэтт. – Просто…  
\- Просто съебись отсюда прямо сейчас, пока не стало поздно, – посоветовал Ллойд. Мэтт дернул коленом и понял вдруг, насколько напряжен Эндрю. Он практически окаменел, только губы двигались, но и то чуть заметно. Ллойд не смотрел сейчас на Мэтта, он уставился на свои сцепленные пальцы.  
\- Я не…

Эндрю поставил локти на стол, уткнулся носом в замок из пальцев и тихо проговорил, прикрывая губы:

\- Скажи, что пришел попросить соус. Уйди, прошу.

Эндрю схватил стоящий по центру стола пластиковый тубус с кетчупом и грохнул его на поднос Мэтта.

\- За трибунами. Через час, – услышал Мэтт еле слышный шепот и под взглядами всей столовки вышел из-за стола и потащился с подносом к своим.

Влетел Рэй, пропустивший все веселье. У него были мокрые волосы, к виску прилип кусочек туалетной бумаги.

Суки.

Мэтт поставил соус рядом с другим таким же, стоящим на столе, отмахнулся от Брендона и тут же наткнулся на очень внимательный взгляд Эттила. Профессор покачал головой, усмехнулся и вернулся к своей тарелке.

Черт!!!

Когда Мэтт прибежал в назначенное место, Эндрю уже был там. Он как раз ставил очередную запятую, туша сигарету о дерево.

\- Явился – не запылился, – ворчливо протянул Ллойд обидное и вытряхнул из пачки еще одну сигарету. Мэтт заметил, что это Ротманс, который притаранила мать.  
\- Сигаретой угостишь? – Мэтт вразвалку подошел к Эндрю. Он уже понял, что совершил ошибку. Ему объяснили.  
\- Бери, не свои – не жалко. А. Твои же! – Эндрю усмехнулся.  
\- Твои, – возразил Мэтт, забирая протянутую зажигалку. Ллойд не прикурил ему. Это что-то значит, наверное.  
\- Что ты творишь, а?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты знаешь что. Нафига ты это сделал сегодня?  
\- Соскучился! – с вызовом ответил Мэтт.  
\- Соскучился? Он соскучился! До тебя что, не доходит, что теперь твое имя будут трепать по всей школе?! Это ж надо было так…  
\- А почему ты в пиджаке? – проигнорировал Мэтт тираду. Да прав Ллойд, прав. Это было отчаянно и тупо. Это еще аукнется.  
\- У меня комиссия была.

Щека. Тик.

Мэтт не выдержал. Кинулся к Эндрю, положил одну ладонь ему на плечо, стараясь не поджечь сигаретой куртку, а другую – на дергающуюся щеку.

\- Не надо. Увидят. – Сказал Лойд, прижимаясь щекой к ладони.  
\- Неважно, – покачал головой Мэтт, разглядывая губы Эндрю. По центру верхней кровила трещинка.  
\- Ты хочешь прослыть провокатором или, блин, революционером, который идет против правил? Или пидором?  
\- Уже.  
\- Что? – Эндрю отпрянул.  
\- Эттил догадался.  
\- Блядь. Блядь!

Ллойд затянулся сильно и втоптал окурок в грязь, вопреки своим заморочкам на тему чистоты.

\- Ну, это даже тупой бы заметил! – сказал он, задирая лицо к серому небу. Апрель вроде, а пасмурно.  
\- Он не скажет никому.  
\- Ага. Жди.  
\- Ну… пусть скажет.  
\- Ты не понимаешь? – Ллойд пошел прямо на Мэтта, заставляя того попятиться к стене. – Не понимаешь. Ты вообще в курсе, что такое гомофобия?  
\- Ну… Ведь парады, и вообще…  
\- «И вообще» – тебя загнобят. Это все россказни и сказки про толерантность.  
\- Мне плевать! – ощерился Мэтт и попытался затушить окурок рядом с последней черной запятой, но Эндрю перехватил его руку.  
\- Не трогай.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это… это календарь.  
\- Какой календарь? Это же ты тут тушишь сигареты… О.

До Мэтта, наконец, дошло.

\- Ты что, дни считаешь?

Эндрю согнулся в любимой позе.

\- Не твое дело.  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Да! Считаю дни до выхода.  
\- И давно ты так считаешь?  
\- Отвянь.

Новая сигарета никак не хотела разгораться – у Эндрю тряслись пальцы.

\- А что за комиссия?

Мэтт прислонился к стене возле Ллойда и смотрел на его макушку. На каштановую прядку, закрывающую шею. Некуда было девать так и не потушенный окурок, и Мэтт крутил его в пальцах.

\- Медико-психологичекая. Финнел и Хоуп вещали о том, что меня надо оставить тут еще на год.  
\- Энди…  
\- Нет. Не оставят. У них и мест нет. Я отбрехался. Сам не знаю как. Что-то обещал… принимать таблетки, ходить к психотерапевту, завести хобби…

Эндрю вдруг наклонил голову и уткнулся головой в бедро Мэтта. Ухом и виском.

Что-то заныло в солнечном сплетении, и Мэтт, обмирая от смелости, положил ладонь на макушку, примял торчащие волосы.

Господи.

Тепло.

Это было тепло – стоять вот так, перебирать чуть вьющиеся от влажности волосы Эндрю, ощущать, как он вжимается в ногу. Странная поза. Такая…

Господи.

Если он повернет лицо, то ширинка Мэтта окажется прямо перед его губами.  
Но это не нужно. Хочется, но и так хорошо.

Тепло.

Эндрю выкинул сигарету и обвил руками ногу Мэтта, обнял, прижался совсем тесно. Почему-то защипало в носу.

\- Наверное, заяц, надо было остаться тут еще на год. С тобой.

Бух. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок.

\- Но я не могу. Я тут подохну.  
\- Я понимаю.

Волосы у него не мягкие и не жесткие. Такие… как надо.

\- Я буду к тебе приходить. И, может быть, уговорю мать – можно же брать на поруки на несколько часов, а то и на сутки.

Ллойд впервые заикнулся о матери.

\- Если ты, конечно, захочешь, – добавил он чуть смущенно.  
\- Это еще ты не захочешь! – улыбнулся Мэтт. – Вот проведешь со мной лето, надоем.  
\- Значит… ты серьезно про лето?  
\- Конечно.  
\- С… Сп... Чтоб меня!

Эндрю оттолкнулся, поднялся пружинистым движением и посмотрел в глаза Мэтту.

Впервые за разговор.

\- Это я хочу тебя поблагодарить, и язык тормозит, – объяснил он. – Сейчас я… сейчас.  
Заморгал часто-часто, отвел глаза.  
\- Да пошел ты! Благодарить меня! – возмутился Мэтт. – Я для тебя, что ли? Да я по три раза на дню на тебя дрочу. Никак не дождусь лета, чтоб ты меня трахал столько, сколько мне хочется!  
\- О, твою мать!

Эндрю отошел в сторону и согнулся пополам, уперся в колени ладонями.

\- Что? Что с тобой? – перепугался Мэтт.  
\- У меня… анамнез… – сквозь зубы прорычал Эндрю. – Я от такого запросто могу спустить… уй… сволочь…

Нельзя тут, черт, совсем нельзя. Сейчас младшие классы сдают зачет по бегу, тут народу будет полно…

\- Пошли…

Мэтт потянул сопротивляющегося Эндрю к забору. Стремно, все проглядывается, но хоть так… по-быстрому, за кустами.

По-весеннему прохладный воздух холодил пах, но ладонь Эндрю была горячей, а его член в руке Мэтта – просто обжигающим.

\- Я с тобой просто олигофреном становлюсь… – простонал Эндрю, вытирая платком ладонь.  
\- Дай сюда! – Мэтт вытерся тем же платком и потянулся целоваться – зализать трещинку на губе.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что нам нельзя больше так делать?

Мэтт кивнул радостно.

\- Ты понимаешь, что никто не должен знать, кто ты?

Мэтт снова кивнул.

\- Что ты дурачишься, я же серьезно!  
\- Я все понял. Не волнуйся. Просто мне хорошо.  
\- Мне… тоже.

Малышня уже бегала, пришлось лезть через кусты вдоль забора.

 

***

Я счастливый кретин.

Недоумок.

Невозможный мудак.

Такими темпами… Когда он уйдет, мне точно дорога будет в психушку. Я же себя не контролирую. То есть – вообще.

У меня была цель – выйти отсюда. Сохранить хотя бы частичку себя и выйти в мир, который меня сюда засунул.

Теперь у меня нет никаких целей.

Сколько мне этот снился? Три года? Теперь ничего.

В чем себя не подозревал, так это в сентиментальности. Зарубки-ожоги на дереве, считаю дни до того, как… как он сказал?

О. Нет. Я не стал себя меньше ненавидеть.

Я все такой же фрик, который может кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, от слов сопляка-одношкольника.

Моя голова представляется мне картотекой. Некоторые ящики так далеко – не дотянуться. А на некоторых петли разболтаны – так часто их дергают. И чтоб мне больше ни одного глюка не увидеть – какой там бардак!

Содержимое свисает из полуоткрытых ящиков, карты с информацией разодраны в клочья, все залито спермой и краской из баллончика, засыпано пеплом и толченым димедролом, залито сивухой, которую он пил по пятницам.

Красиво.

Ничего не понятно.

Где-то была мысль… ах да, вот там, где паутина. Под самым потолком.

Может, я в порядке?

Нервный безудержный смех. Смех окончен. Как в глупых сериалах, которые смотрела она. Не по пятницам. Каждый день. От скуки. Он, наверное, все это тоже от скуки.

Скучно.

Людям показывают, где смеяться и как долго – они сами тупые.

Все ведь не так плохо. Мне просто нравится бредить. Нравится.

А я же обычный. Ну ведь можно признаться себе?

Я не особенный. Меня поимели, но это не сделало меня выдающимся. Страдальцем. Мучеником.

Я просто точка в полицейском протоколе, список примет и фото на коробке с молоком.  
Всегда мечтал там очутиться.

Но очутился здесь.

И я прожигаю каждый день, выжигаю его на гнили – чтоб не забыть.

Будет лето.

И он обещал.

 

***

\- Больше всего я хотел бы знать – она знала?  
\- Мама?  
\- Мать, да.  
\- А ты не спрашивал?  
\- Нет. Но я думаю, что не знала. Она была очень убедительна на допросах.  
\- Но ты не уверен?  
\- Я хотел бы знать точно. А она же соврет.  
\- Да… Пожалуй. А что ты будешь делать потом? Поступать?  
\- Куда?  
\- Ну… не знаю. Ты же умный. В колледж.  
\- Нет. Снова в толпу уебков?  
\- Не так уж все плохо.  
\- Ты такой… Заяц, это даже странно. С тебя все ссыпается? Ничего не пристает?  
\- Ты про что?  
\- Дерьмо все это школьное? Головой в унитаз. Ты же вены резал.  
\- Ну… нет, я все помню.  
\- И все равно говоришь – все неплохо?  
\- Это потому что ты есть.

Странные редкие разговоры: под лестницей, за полем, у забора. Словно вырванные зубами куски жизни.

Ледяная корка, которая стаивала с Эндрю, капала откровенными словами, честными взглядами, улыбками и даже смехом.

\- Блин, ой, заяц, перестань, хватит…  
\- …А полицейский и говорит: если это ваш дом, почему у вас в руках отмычка? А Кит такой: я ключи потерял. А я, придурок: да-да, я его брат, он ключи потерял. А Кит… черный! Это помимо того, что у меня в руках мешок с барахлом…  
\- Бля… Все, не рассказывай больше! Мне ща к Финнел, она меня подавлять будет – чтоб пульс не скакал.  
\- Я ты ее на хуй.  
\- О, нет, прости. Не встанет.  
\- А на меня?  
\- М-м-м-м-м…

Ненасытные быстрые поцелуи.  
И взгляды Эттила. Его ухмылки.

 

Мэтт ждал катастрофы. Все внезапно стало так хорошо, что не получалось расслабиться. То есть до «хорошо», по сути, было как до Альфы Центавра, но Ллойд оказался настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно в их ситуации.

 

Профессор слишком долго возился возле своей кровати, и Мэтт занервничал. Сегодня была его очередь дежурить – то есть открывать перед уроками окно в спальне и протирать тряпкой все горизонтальные поверхности – а Эт все перебирает шмотки в чемодане и поглядывает из-за плеча.

Мэтт спрыгнул с подоконника и направился было на завтрак, но ожидания вполне оправдались.

\- Монтег! Поговорить.

Мэтт замер, сжимая дверную ручку, а потом повернулся и сложил руки на груди, показывая, что очень торопится, что одной ногой уже за дверью.

\- Ты присядь, – посоветовал Эттил, запихивая чемодан под кровать. Мэтт послушно устроился на краешке кровати.  
\- Мне плевать, по какому назначению ты используешь свой анус…  
\- Твою мать!…  
\- Погоди. Я договорю. Мне правда плевать. У меня кузен гей, пока ко мне не лезут – мне по тамтаму. Но мне надо отсюда смыться.  
\- Эт, у тебя уже полное дело записей о побегах, ну может, не надо?  
\- Надо. Ты знаешь, что такое торчать тут летом.

Мэттью знал. Одуревшие от скуки подростки с неисправимыми преступными наклонностями устраивали настоящий Апокалипсис. Но!

\- Но ведь всех старшеклассников выпустят! Мы тут будем самыми старшими!  
\- Ты-то, я слышал, не будешь проводить тут лето. Тебя забирают?

Мэтт неловко кивнул, словно был виноват в чем-то.

\- Это ничего не меняет. Тут будет ад, и мне надо находиться не здесь. А твой голубь… не дергайся, ладно, не буду так о нем. Короче, Ллойд говорит, что у него больше нет возможности мне помогать.

Мэттью не смог сдержать улыбки. Эндрю не соврал. Он больше не отсасывает Пэдди-святоше, он курит сигареты Мэтта, он…

\- Я не знаю, чему ты так рад, но у меня к вам обоим деловое предложение. Вы выводите меня отсюда, как тогда. В этот раз я буду умнее, не стану рассчитывать на помощь родственников. У меня есть, где спрятаться. Заработаю денег, куплю новый паспорт. Вы обо мне больше никогда не услышите.  
\- Но…  
\- А я взамен не стану рассказывать, что ты… как там? Пидорас. Педрило. Петух. Гомосек. Недомужик. Гомик. Меня тошнит от себя, Мэтт, мне не хочется этого делать. Мне просто надо отсюда уйти.

Скула у Эттила оказалась очень твердой, как и висок. И плечо. И грудь. И ребра. Мэтт колотил его, повинуясь красной пелене, застилавшей глаза.

Удара кастетом он почти не почувствовал, просто пелена вздрогнула, заколыхалась и потемнела.

Он очнулся быстро и обнаружил себя лежащим на полу. Рядом на корточках сидел Профессор, под глазом у него наливался фиолетовый фингал, из угла губ на подбородок текла темная струйка крови.

\- Прости, Мэттью. Я не хотел. Просто под руку подвернулось, а ты ж как спятил…

Эттил помог Мэтту подняться, усадил его на кровать и заглянул в лицо.

\- Ты как?  
\- Голова болит.

Мэтт ощупал башку. Под волосами в районе затылка обнаружилась ссадина. Пальцы ткнулись в тягучее-горячее.

\- Прости. Это было не для своих. Я не думал, что ты… что ты так можешь. Но пойми меня! Мне очень надо уйти! Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Я не хотел тебя шантажировать. Вы поможете мне?  
\- Мы?  
\- Да. Вы с Ллойдом. Я же все вижу, Мэтт. Вы вместе?

Мэтт пожал плечами. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами плясали яркие круги света, и тошнило.

\- Вопрос жизни и смерти? Что за хуевина? – Мэтт тупил отчаянно. Он сейчас не очень понимал, в чем дело, но точно знал, что нельзя позволять Эттилу… нельзя позволять Ллойду… А! Ну конечно. Пэдди-святоша. Отсос.  
\- Прости. Он не сможет помочь. У него больше нет тех связей.

И не будет! Не будет!

Эттил глянул в пол. Отер подбородок и внимательно рассмотрел испачканные в красном пальцы. Вздохнул тяжело и пробормотал:

\- Тогда у меня нет выбора, Мэтт. Мне придется всем рассказать.

_  
« - Мэттью Монтег, встаньте. Достаточно ли вы нуждаетесь в Эндрю Ллойде?  
\- Да, ваша честь.  
\- Готовы ли вы ради него на все?  
\- Да, ваша честь.  
\- Готовы ли вы прожить целый год в школе для подростков с неисправимыми преступными наклонностями, в школе Святого Брутуса, где всем будет известна ваша нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация?  
\- …  
\- Отвечайте, Мэттью Монтег!  
\- Можно звонок другу?»_

 

\- Эттил, не надо.  
\- Мне очень нужно уйти, Мэтт. Даю вам два дня. Прости меня, очень прошу.

Профессор вышел из спальни, а Мэтт едва успел соскочить с кровати, и его вырвало.  
На уроки он не пошел.

Ему снилось море, только вода почему-то оказалась красной. Он сидел с Эндрю на берегу, и у земли был очень зеленый цвет.

\- Технология получения этой воды, – говорил Ллойд, – заключается в особом режиме обработки физическими полями и не требует внимания каких-либо химических активаторов и анализаторов…  
\- Это же бред, Энди, – возразил Мэтт. Он силился понять, о чем говорит Ллойд, но ему не удавалось.  
\- Все мы бред, – охотно отозвался Эндрю и сорвал фиолетовую травинку с зеленой земли. – Просто главное понять – чей. Я думал, что отцовский. Потом оказалось – отчима. А теперь я считаю, что, наверное, мамин.  
\- Я не понимаю! – беспомощно закричал Мэтт и проснулся. В комнате были Рэй, Брендон и Эттил. И Ллойд.  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь, урод? Ты ему сотрясение мозга устроил, недоумок!  
\- Энди… – Мэтт попытался справиться с тошнотой и шумом в ушах.

Ллойд подошел к кровати и замер. Глаза бегают, зацепляя то одного соседа Мэтта, то другого, пальцы мнут джинсы на бедре.

\- Как ты?  
\- Нормально. Пить…  
\- Пошел за водой. Быстро! – крикнул Ллойд Брендону, и перепуганный Бренд смылся.  
\- Что болит?

Мэтт пожал плечами. Нет, вроде получше. Он подтянулся и сел в кровати. Ллойд дернулся к нему всем телом – но при этом остался на месте.

\- Рэй, а пойди погуляй, а? – жестко сказал Эттил. Рэй замямлил, вернулся с водой Брендон, Профессор зашипел им обоим что-то…

Вода была вкусной. Надо же, простая вода.

Эттил спровадил остальных и буркнул тихонько:

\- Можете целоваться, я в курсе.

Ну блин!

Ллойд очень медленно повернулся к Эттилу и спросил ласково:

\- В курсе чего?

Эттил вместо ответа обратился к Мэтту:

\- Как себя чувствуешь? Мы тебя отмазали, сказали, у тебя голова заболела, и ты к Финнел за таблеткой пошел. А ей сказали, что все нормально, и ты решил таблетку не пить. Как ты, правда?  
\- Голова болит. Угадал.

Ужасно хотелось еще воды. И чтоб Эндрю обнял. Мэтт коснулся безотчетно ссадины на затылке, и Ллойд сорвался с места.

\- Покажи. Ох ты ж, твою мать. У меня антисептик был где-то, я принесу… попозже. Эттил, какого хуя?!  
\- У нас были дела.  
\- Какие дела, а? Какие дела, я тебя спрашиваю?! – Ллойд схватил Эттила за грудки и вдавил в матрас.  
\- Пусти! – прохрипел Эттил. – Расскажу.

И он рассказал. Повторил почти слово в слово то, что сказал Мэтту.

Ты, Ллойд, не хочешь мне помочь. А мне надо. И если вы не, то я.

\- Если я тебя сейчас придушу, а тело ночью закопаю под трибунами, никто не узнает, что ты пропал, – очень ровно сообщил Ллойд, придерживая дергающуюся щеку.  
Эттил побледнел, слившись цветом со стеной, но сказал твердо:

\- Всплывет. Ты хочешь пожизненное? В настоящей тюрьме?  
\- А мне плевать.  
\- А я так не думаю.

Они сверлили друг друга глазами, пока Мэтт не просипел с кровати:

\- Мы не можем тебе помочь. Эндрю не может. Так что рассказывай.

Эндрю очень медленно перевел взгляд на Мэтта. Цыкнул, качнув головой, и вышел, бросив от двери:

\- Я за антисептиком.

Только к ночи, когда Ллойд так и не появился, передав белый порошок антисептика через Бренда, Мэтт сообразил, кто сегодня дежурит в охране.

 

***

\- Как он узнал?  
\- Подловил Эттила после ужина и спросил, почему у него рожа всмятку и где ты. Пошел за нами до спальни, мы его не хотели пускать, но это ж Ллойд. Вдруг бы он зарезал?  
\- Ты совсем ебнулся, Рэй?

Мэтт устало откинулся на подушку. Рэй и Брендон были молчаливы который день, Эттил тоже больше не лез с вопросами, а чертов-чертов-чертов ублюдок Ллойд прятался.  
Его макушка вроде бы мелькала в коридорах, но пока Мэтт пробирался сквозь толпу, Эндрю успевал смыться.

На четвертый день совсем озверевший от головной боли и игр в прятки Мэтт спросил напрямую у Эттила:

\- Тебе Ллойд что-то пообещал?

Эттил задумался ненадолго, а потом кивнул.

\- Он просил тебе не говорить, но когда я подорву, это все равно выплывет. Так что да. Он поможет.

Мэтт засадил кулаком по спинке кровати Эттила.

\- Эй! Ты чего?  
\- Ничего. Ты даже не… ты… все испортил!

Мэтт до самого отбоя шлялся вокруг школы, обходя за милю трибуны. После свежего воздуха голова стала болеть поменьше.

А ведь Мэттью обещал. «Я не все», «Я не уйду больше».

«Ты уйдешь».

Но ведь не Мэтт ушел.

Снова загудела голова.

Мэтт пошел зачем-то на пост охраны. Даже если бы он вспомнил, что сегодня дежурит не Пэдди-святоша, все равно – что сказать? «Ты трахаешь в рот моего…»

Кого? Ну же, Монтег.

Парня? Друга? Любовника?

Он ничего из этого. Кажется, что он в принципе – ничто. Воображаемый друг, которого выдумал уставший затрахавшийся мозг одинокого малолетнего преступника.

\- Молодой человек! Вы не могли бы мне помочь?

Мэтт тупо уставился на девчонку, стоящую за ограждением. Она нервно барабанила пальцами по решетке и перекатывалась с носков на пятки.

\- Вам чего? – недружелюбно спросил Мэтт. Девушки – редкость в школе, но Мэтта они не интересуют. Пусть хоть сколько красят губы алой помадой и смотрят несчастными мультяшными глазами из-под черной геометричной челки.

\- Вы не могли бы позвать охранника? Я тут уже час, меня не пускают.  
\- Приемные часы закончились. Вчера! – мстительно добавил Мэтт. В распахнутых дурацких глазах заблестели слезы.  
\- Тогда… вы не могли бы пригласить сюда одного ученика? Мое имя Мэган Сэйрс, я так долго ехала, и вот теперь…

Валлийский акцент – еще бы ты не долго ехала!

\- Его зовут Эттил, а фамилия…  
\- Эт?!  
\- Да!

Вопрос жизни и смерти. Безусловно.

 

\- Иди. Там твоя. Валлийка.

Столько эмоций Мэттью не видел на лице Профессора, наверное, никогда. Не поверил. Поверил. Испугался. Обалдел. Не поверил. И… счастлив.

Эттил свернул тумбочку, вылетая из двери.

 

 

***

Член Патрика, Пэдди, – кислый. Почему – хуй знает. Каламбур. Афоризм.

Он весь в веснушках, и у каждой веснушки свой отдельный кислый вкус. Пэдди любит, чтоб я царапал зубами его веснушчатую кожу, я впервые так и сделал минет Мэтту – как научили.

От его паха идет терпкий запах грязных тряпок, такой знакомый, что даже удивительно. Мать вечно кидала киснуть мокрую тряпку у входа в дом, и этот запах был первым, что я ощущал, возвращаясь из школы.

Все вернулось туда, где началось. Я сосу члены.

Заяц не поверил бы, а я не сказал – это было уже за гранью стыда. Мне нравилось это раньше. Когда Патрик начинал трястись, как эпилептик, и хватать меня за уши, засаживая прямо в пищевод, я только дотрагивался до благоразумно расстегнутой ширинки, и сразу накрывало грязным пахучим оргазмом.

Сейчас мне никак. Пэдди, целый месяц содержащийся на диете, неистов, вопреки обычному. Он слишком громок и слишком нетерпелив. У него так много спермы, что я давлюсь ею, желтой.

Он щурит на меня мутные глазенки, и я вижу противные капельки в морщинах у век.

\- А ты, малыш?

Всем ржать до второго Пришествия. Он искренне думает, что мне должно это нравиться.  
Мне и нравилось.

\- Я уже.

Заправляясь, я вру так, что мне должны Оскара.

\- Так мы договорились?  
\- Ты понимаешь… – вот ведь гондон! Он не хочет выполнять условия сделки. А я отдал ему пять минетов, суке! – Тогда он сбежал в мою смену. И сейчас, получается?  
\- Устрой ему побег в другую.

Как же меня бесит эта его привычка жевать губами. Он не настолько старый! У него не беззубый рот.

\- Можно.

Еще бы.

Я полощу горло кокой. Долго, пока полуторалитровая бутылка не заканчивается.

Человек – глупое животное. Ему надо знать, что он хороший. Зачем? Он плохой при любых раскладах.

Но если у тебя есть заяц, который смотрит на тебя снизу вверх, гладит теплыми пальцами и боится сделать больно, кончая в твой рот, кончая розовым вкусным членом, а потом ты видишь в его глазах отпущение всех твоих мерзостей и уверенность, что ты хороший…

Тогда ты теряешь его из-за какой-то хуйни, потому что это сучка-жизнь.

Проще думать, что кто-то смеется над тобой с белого потолка, чем знать, что все твои навозные лужи ты устроил себе сам.

На подушке конверт. Запечатанный? Эти спят, которые соседи. Наверняка попытались открыть или на просвет прочесть, что внутри.

Я не включаю свет. Я нюхаю острый бумажный край, словно могу понять по запаху, от кого это. От матери, больше мне никто не пишет.

Я сумел бы покончить со своей дурацкой жизнью даже с помощью бумажного конверта, я уверен в этом. Не зря ведь я постоянно режусь бумагой.

Я уверен в том, что пишет мать, на все сто. На все сто без одной сотой процента.

 

_«Мне плевать, ты слышишь?!»_

 

Нет. Я же читаю.

_  
«Плевать, что ты делаешь. Плевать, что ты придумал себе, что должен, наверное, меня защитить или уберечь, что я сам не справлюсь…»_

 

У него ужасный стиль. Он тонет в этих «что», как мой язык в желтой сперме.

_  
«Не сбегай. Я соскучился. Очень-очень. Я уже три недели пытаюсь тебя поймать. Не хочу так больше. Осталось совсем немножко, Энди!»  
_

Как он это мило придумал. «Энди». Как пароль. Как «малыш» или «соси». Или «сынок».

 

_«Эттил не бежит, он сказал тебе? Там что-то с какой-то блядью, которая гуляла с ним и не с ним, и ее должны были везти в Штаты, а он не хотел, и она приехала, я ее видел. Не блядь она, ладно. Обычная просто такая. Короче, он не бежит»._

 

Блядь! Не девка Эттила, а просто. Ебаный в рот! Я. Черт возьми, я!

_  
Я буду тебя ждать, где обычно. Приходи. Каждый день с ужина и до отбоя буду там. Придешь?  
Твой._

 

Мой?

Я ржу и реву, заглушая себя подушкой, это натуральная истерика, и я знаю, как успокоиться: красный овал, много красных овалов-эллипсов в верхнем ящике, но я не потянусь за ними, потому что, потому что я заслужил поистерить хотя бы немного!

Ну хоть чуть-чуть?

 

***

Мэтту казалось, что он уже несколько месяцев катается и катается на карусели – до головокружения. Уход-приход, догнал-потерял, вместе – не вместе, секс – не секс… Совсем измучился.

И ждать Эндрю за трибунами каждый день – скучно.

Но Мэтт обещал.

И прошло-то после письма всего два дня.

Он делал уроки на молодой зеленой траве – благо, в мае светлые вечера. И сам стал оставлять сигаретные черные запятые – календарь, отсчет.

\- Тебе надо поучиться писать эссе. И курить брось.

Мэттью резко поднял голову от учебника. Ллойд стоял шагах в десяти, прислонившись плечом к стене. И разглядывал Мэтта, наклонив голову.

\- Ты чего там стоишь?  
\- На тебя смотрю.

Мэтт выпрямился, попрыгал, разминая затекшие ноги, и продублировал позу Эндрю. Какие же у него глаза! Цвета не видно, но Мэтт помнил – карие с разноцветными крапинками. Глубокие и серьезные. И немного больные.

\- И как? Что видишь?  
\- Тебя вижу. Нравишься.

Энди, ох!

\- Подойдешь?

Он отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Тогда я сам.

Десять шагов – это очень много. Мэтт двигался медленно, боясь спугнуть, боясь снова увидеть затылок, исчезающий, как глюк.

Когда до Ллойда остался шаг, Мэтт заметил, как пополз вверх угол губы Эндрю. Получалась такая странная ухмылка. Но когда Мэтт прошел этот последний шаг, вторая сторона рта тоже стала улыбаться.

Мэттью поднял руку и коснулся пальцами рта Ллойда, запоминая улыбку на ощупь.

\- Не надо. У меня грязный рот.  
\- Ты такой шизанутый, Энди, что это даже прикалывает. Я очищу.

Они целовались, как в первый раз, как будто совсем друг друга не знали или забыли намертво.

Эндрю отстранился первым, и хорошо – Мэтт мог так целоваться до ночи, наверное. Ллойд взглянул прямо и спросил:

\- Тебе правда неважно, что я с…  
\- Важно. В смысле – мне так плохо, как подумаю, что ты с ним! Очень плохо, Энди…

Ллойд смотрел и ждал, напряженный.

\- Но как я могу тебе что-то говорить? Осуждать. Если я с тобой, то я тебя принимаю.  
\- Не надо, заяц, – шепнул Эндрю, – не принимай меня таким. Не разрешай мне больше!

Эндрю уткнулся губами в макушку, и Мэтту казалось, что он говорит, захлебываясь и сбиваясь, напрямую в голову. Мэтт гладил вздрагивающую под ладонью спину, вжимался губами в шею, слушал-слушал-слушал…

Эндрю потянул Мэтта вниз, на траву, сел по-турецки, переплел свои пальцы с его – боже – и потряс головой, словно отгоняя муху.

\- Не слушай меня, Монтег. Я порю хуйню всякую. Ты не должен за мной бегать и удерживать меня от чего-то. Я сам не буду. Хочешь? Чего хочешь?  
\- Чтоб скорее июнь наступил, – смущенно сказал Мэтт. Он был не готов сейчас отвечать на эту безумную откровенность, от которой пылали щеки и сердце барахталось в каком-то совсем другом ритме. – И тебе дать.

 

 

***

Телефон все звонил и звонил.

Мэтту казалось, они никогда не уедут. Нэнси плакала, не переставая, водитель сигналил из припаркованного у крыльца такси, а мать все раздавала инструкции.

\- Дядя Вик будет заходить каждый день.  
\- Ты обещал не встречаться со своими дружками!  
\- Ешь нормально, я все равно узнаю, чем ты питался!

Телефон замолчал.

Мэтт дернулся, но заставил себя остаться на месте.

\- Не заставляй меня пожалеть.  
\- Все будет в порядке, ма. Вы опоздаете.  
\- Я буду звонить из Флориды. Каждый день.  
\- Мам, ты ко мне в Брутус приходила раз в месяц, чего ты теперь мечешься так?  
\- Не смей меня упрекать! У меня маленький ребенок! И потом – там ты был под присмотром. Если директор узнает, что я тебя оставила одного на два месяца, то тебя могут не взять обратно в школу.

Телефон начал звонить опять, но после четырех звяков заткнулся.

\- Кто там трезвонит?!  
\- Мам, я серьезно говорю – самолет. Вы опоздаете.  
\- Ладно. Я вернусь, если что-то пойдет не так. А если что-то пойдет не так – я обязательно узнаю, Мэттью Монтег!

Влажный поцелуй в лоб, чмокнуть сестру в сопливую щеку, махать рукой, пока такси не скроется за поворотом.

Мэтт рванул к телефону так быстро, что чуть не споткнулся о материнские тапочки. Телефон молчал.

Мэтт поднял трубку, послушал гудок и опустил ее на аппарат. Вот если сейчас отойти и заняться каким-нибудь делом, он наверняка зазвонит, и Мэттью не успеет добежать.

Телефон совершенно неожиданно залился трелью.

Мэтт схватил трубку.

\- Алло! Энди?  
\- Привет, заяц.  
\- О, Энди… это ты звонил два раза?  
\- Один.  
\- А, второй, наверное, дядя Вик – за мной тут приставлен сторож. Когда ты приедешь?  
\- Ты понимаешь, заяц…  
\- Нет. Не смей говорить, что ты не приедешь!  
\- Тшшш. Меня заперли. Мать. Я не могу выйти из квартиры.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда я приеду.

Молчание в трубке. Если он… если…

\- Только попробуй сказать «не надо», Энди! Слышишь? Не вздумай…  
\- Ривер-Хилл, сорок два. Там за супермаркетом налево.  
\- Я еду!

Мэтт пытался сообразить, сколько времени он безвылазно провел в школе. Получалось много. Он дергался от звуков улицы, он забыл, где остановка автобуса, и пришлось идти до следующей. Он втягивал голову в плечи, когда машины сигналили на светофорах.

Черт! Ну что за херня?

До Ривер-Хилл Мэтт добирался почти два часа вместо часа. Он завернул за угол супермаркета и выдохнул облегченно, когда увидел сорок второй дом. Только вот номер квартиры Энди не назвал. Да и… если он заперт – то какой смысл?

Мэтт огляделся по сторонам и, не придумав ничего лучше, завопил во всю глотку:

\- ЭНДИ! Ллойд, эй! Эндрю!!!

Окно на пятом распахнулось, и голый до пояса Энди высунулся наружу.

\- Двадцать первая!

И пропал. Мэтт вошел в подъезд.

Возле двадцать первой квартиры на ступеньках сидела маленькая женщина и утирала слезы краешком платья. Увидев Мэтта, она посторонилась, пропуская его по лестнице дальше, но он застыл, пялясь на железную дверь двадцать первой квартиры.

\- М… здрасьте. А Ллойд тут живет?

Женщина подняла на Мэтта заплаканные глаза и спросила настороженно:

\- А вам кого?  
\- Ну, мне Ллойда. Эндрю.

Женщина выпрямилась во весь свой невысокий рост и воинственно шмыгнула носом.

\- А его нет дома!  
\- А врать нехорошо, леди. Пустите меня к нему.  
\- Ты кто такой, а? Ты небось пришел спасти бедного мальчика? Так вот – я не пущу тебя! И его не отпущу! Он сказал, что сбежит, я не позволю! Он… не хочет жить со мной…

И она снова разрыдалась.

Мэтт посмотрел на черные дорожки туши на ее щеках, на размазанную помаду, на маленькую сумочку, лежащую на ступеньках.

Пожалуй, он понимал Ллойда. Но ее было почти жалко.

Мэтт уселся на ступеньку и сказал в никуда:

\- Если бы ко мне приставал отчим, а мать ничего бы не делала с этим, я бы тоже захотел сбежать.  
\- Ах ты маленький гаденыш! – Женщина занесла для пощечины руку, но Мэтт перехватил ее запястье. За дверью раздался шум, а потом стук и громкий крик:  
\- Пусти его! Слышишь, пусти!!! Ненавижу…  
\- Пустите меня. – Мэтт отпустил ее руку. – Я его друг.  
\- Он мой любовник! – раздалось за дверью.

Женщина потрясенно смотрела на Мэтта.

\- Кто вы?..  
\- Ну… Э… ну, он правильно сказал. Я из школы. Мы там... мы были вместе.

Мама Ллойда привалилась к стене и потерла глаза.

\- Я должна была предвидеть. Он все же… он испортил моего сына…  
\- Вы считаете – это порча, что ли?  
\- Я не знаю, мальчик. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Мэттью.  
\- Дженнифер.

Она протянула узкую ладонь, и Мэтт подумал, что это в нее у Энди такие красивые пальцы.

\- Я виновата, Мэтт. Он совершенно прав – я виновата. И я понимаю, почему он не хочет жить с таким чудовищем…  
\- Ну, вы же не знали… – Мэтт неловко мялся рядом на лестнице и больше всего хотел, чтоб она отперла сейчас дверь.  
\- Я знала.

Она снова опустилась на ступеньку, и Мэтту вдруг захотелось сделать то же самое.

\- Вы… вы знали?  
\- Ну… не то что знала. Но я догадывалась. Было много… намеков…  
\- Дрянь, пусти его! Выпусти меня, я все равно сбегу!

Мэтт подошел к двери.

\- Энди, где ты? Я тут. Эй.  
\- Эй.  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
\- Ты не знаешь.  
\- Я знаю. Потерпи.  
\- Пусть она меня отпустит.  
\- Она отпустит. Да?

Мать Ллойда испуганно замотала головой.

\- Отпустит. Или мне к тебе разрешит.  
\- Я не…  
\- Миссис Ллойд, так нельзя.

Все повторяется. Дверь между ними, и судя по всему – Энди снова сидит на полу.

\- Вы все испортите.  
\- Ты винишь меня?  
\- Я вас вообще не знаю. Я ничего не знаю. Я хочу к нему. Я ехал к нему через весь город, у нас была договоренность. У меня всего два часа – потом надо домой.  
\- Мэтт! Сколько, ты сказал, у тебя времени?  
\- Два часа!  
\- Выпусти меня, зараза!!! – теперь Ллойд бился о дверь с той стороны, видимо, пытаясь ее выбить. Дженнифер заплакала снова.  
\- Догадывались?

Она закивала.

\- Просто… Просто я не могла в это поверить. А Эндрю… он та… такой скрытный! Он ничего не говорил.  
\- Я его люблю.

Она хлопала слипшимися ресницами и смотрела на Мэтта, открыв рот.

\- Я его люблю!!! – заорал Мэтт на весь дом, и эхо заметалось между стен, стукнулось о коробку лифта и растаяло где-то за железной дверью.

\- Мама, открой. Мам, пусти его. Пожалуйста. Сейчас. Я не убегу, только пусти его…  
Дженнифер Ллойд достала из сумочки ключ и протянула его Мэтту. Мэттью повертел его в руках, потом всунул в замочную скважину и спросил шепотом:

\- А вы? Вы его любите?

Она кивнула. Повесила на плечо сумку и начала спускаться по лестнице.

\- Мэттью, я приду через два часа. Уговорите его не уходить. Я очень перед ним виновата, но я…

Она махнула рукой и пошла быстрее, стуча каблуками по ступенькам. Замок поддался.

 

  
***  
Ему бы никогда меня не встречать. Впрочем, я повторяюсь.

По идее, я должен ответить, но я не могу собраться с духом – за дверью она, и еще соседи приникли к глазкам, и еще лифт, и стены, а это должен услышать только он.

Но я пока не знаю, что он услышит.

Пока ключ поворачивается в замке, я успеваю вспомнить, как он выглядит, – честно говоря, когда директор вручил мне документы, Пэдди-святоша пожал на прощание руку, шепнув, чтоб я заходил в любое время, Финнел сунула напоследок последнюю порцию седативных, а Томпсон с неохотой впихнула мне мою психологическую характеристику толщиной в дело любого из местных малолетних преступников, я забыл, как он выглядит.

Я не помнил этого, собирая вещи, – я только знал, что непременно заеду к нему – попрощаться. Как и обещал. Как и договаривались. Может, я поживу у него немного, а так – пора. Я собирался уехать в Эдинбург и устроиться на автомойку.

Она, как обычно, нарушила все мои планы. И он этим своим глупым признанием, которое сейчас закупорило мои сосуды, мои дыхательные пути, мои уши и рот.

Интересно, я уйду когда-нибудь от пафосных сравнений?

О, какой же пафос – я дышать не могу.

Так бывало. Во время острых приступов, и Финнел пичкала меня спасительными пилюлями, но сейчас я не собираюсь потакать истерии.

Я впервые в жизни использую методику психоаналитика, к которому меня таскала мать в тот… период.

Я на берегу моря. Я слышу, как кричат чайки, я вижу, как красный диск солнца опускается в бирюзовую воду. Воздух… я уже хриплю… воздух чистый, он пахнет солью и нагретыми за день камнями. Одна чайка планирует передо мной на гальку и говорит:

«Дыши!»

Он открывает дверь и сразу бухается на пол, обхватывает мою голову, заглядывает в лицо. О. Отлично. Легкие разжимаются и впускают в себя кислород. Это почти оргазм, я серьезно.

\- Что с тобой?!  
\- Поедешь со мной на море?

Он кивает судорожно и лепечет что-то про Флориду. Я поднимаюсь, держась за него и за стенку, все-все. Уже хорошо. Уже все хорошо.

\- Где она?  
\- Ушла. Будет через два часа.  
\- Поцелуй меня.

Я прошу его. О, какое непотребство. Как унизительно.

Но он умудряется так обрадоваться, что я не чувствую унижения.

 

 

***  
Мэтту сейчас было глубоко наплевать, что там подумал Энди, услышал ли он его вопль на лестнице и что он чувствует сам.

Просто сейчас не надо трепаться, натрепались уже.

\- С тобой все хорошо? – Ллойд дышал тяжело и как-то нетвердо стоял на ногах. Но он улыбался.  
\- Моя комната там.

Через два шага он перестал вцепляться в плечо Мэтта и пошел сам.

В его спальне все было так же аскетично: никаких плакатов, ни одной вещи не валяется. Кровать, стенной шкаф, книжные полки, письменный стол с ящиками – и все. Стол пуст. Шкаф плотно закрыт. Только полки ломятся от книг.

Собственно, никакой печати личности Эндрю его комната не несла. Невозможно было понять, чем увлекается человек, который живет тут, что любит, кроме Сэлинджера, Шекспира, Уайльда и Голдинга.

Мэтт сел на краешек кровати. Вроде бы они теперь свободны! Да только все равно заперты.

\- Трахни меня, а? – с запалом попросил Мэтт, и Эндрю кивнул. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Покрывало мешалось, сбивалось под задницей в ком, простыни пахли прачечной, и под подушкой ничего не нашлось, когда Мэтт скинул ее на пол случайно.

Энди колотило, и было непонятно – от чего. Они наслаждались возможность орать во всю глотку, скрипеть кроватью, менять позы.

\- Заяц, блин, какой ты сладкий…

На Мэтта вдруг напал смех, он начал дурачиться, колотить Энди подушкой, а тот только широко улыбался и уворачивался, что было сложно, потому что Мэтт сидел на его бедрах.

Мэттью вдруг посерьезнел, улегся на плечо Ллойда и шепнул, прикусывая мочку:

\- Она очень переживает.  
\- Да, она это умеет. – Мгновенно похолодев, Эндрю отодвинулся, но Мэтт не позволил. Навис сверху, завел руки Эндрю над головой, прижал запястья и сказал очень торжественно:  
\- Эндрю Ллойд, согласитесь ли вы прожить лето у вашего покорного…э… слуги Мэттью Монтега? Кормить, поить и подставлять задницу обещаю по первому требованию! А также отсасывать, отдрачивать и вообще, делать все, что захотите, сэр!  
\- А трахать? – Энди даже не улыбнулся.  
\- А?  
\- Трахать? Обещаешь меня трахнуть, Мэттью Монтег?  
\- Энди! – Мэтт кинулся целовать шею Эндрю, его плечи, ребра, так что Ллойд извивался и шипел: «Щекотно же!»  
\- Так ты поедешь ко мне? С дядей Виком я договорюсь – денег ему дам, чтоб матери не говорил. А если и скажет – то хуй с ним. Я буду жить дома, не буду гулять со своей компанией и буду хорошо питаться. Это озвученные условия.  
\- Ты знаешь… – подумав, начал Энди, и Мэтт сжался на кровати, – с тобой это все кажется нормальным. Ну, вот сейчас поехать к тебе, прожить с тобой несколько месяцев… кстати, на какие шиши?  
\- А я на автомойку устроился! – быстро ответил Мэтт, выводя на груди Эндрю цифры и буквы.  
\- Какое совпадение, – буркнул Ллойд.  
\- Ты тоже устроился на автомойку? – удивился Мэттью.  
\- Э… ну почти. Да. Устроюсь. Значит, жить с тобой?  
\- Ага.  
\- Пожалеешь.  
\- Да какая разница? Ну, пусть пожалею. Дай мне проверить. Или… или ты не хочешь?  
\- Ха. Ну, из всего, что можно хотеть, я хочу этого больше всего, заяц. И пусть пожалеем, да?  
\- Да.  
\- И пусть потом будем друг друга ненавидеть?  
\- Хватит. Лучше погладь его… видишь, он согласен.  
\- Бля, ты такой еще пацан, Мэттью!  
\- Ну, твой тоже согласен, так что ничего не знаю.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно? Ура! Ох… еще… ой, еще, Энди…  
\- Па-цан… – прошептал Ллойд на ухо, а потом сполз вниз и взял в рот. Но Мэтт все же успел подумать, что если он будет паинькой, то сможет уговорить мать и районную комиссию не отправлять его доучиваться в Школу Святого Брутуса для подростков с неисправимыми преступными наклонностями.  
****  


 

**The end.**


End file.
